Studio Love
by silverbellbaby
Summary: What if back in 2002 when Elizabeth saw her sister Sarah and ex Lucky sleeping together, and when she and Jason went to her studio and made out, she didn't push him away? What would have happened between Jason and Elizabeth? What would their family and friends think? My take on what they should have done with these two back then. Continued with permission by demonseed14. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**My apologies on the delay of posting on this story. I had to work a long shift and was too wiped to do anything. The original author (demonseed14) stopped writing this story at Chapter 13. I asked her for permission to continue after she wrote 'cancelled' in her summary. Awhile back, she deleted the story completely from her profile. As much as I liked her story, there were grammar/spelling errors. She allowed me to do whatever I wished to her story as she stated it was no longer hers. So, I'll be reposting Chapters 1-13 with improved chapters and then starting in Chapter 14 will be my own. The story is complete (I wrote an outline for it before I continued it) so I'll be posting as usual Tuesdays/Friday's. Thank you for listening and if you have any questions, feel free to leave them in a review unless you prefer to PM me (that's fine if you do). I will say this in Chapter 1 only in case I forget to say it in future chapters. I don't own GH/this story (until chapter 14). I have a beta but all mistakes are my own and it's AH/AU if it doesn't follow the events of 2002. Enjoy the new and improved story and if you have a minute, please review.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Edited by silverbellbaby**

 **Summary:** **What if back in 2002, when Elizabeth saw her sister Sarah and her ex-boyfriend Lucky sleeping together, and when she and Jason went to her studio and made out, that she did not push him away? What would have happened between Jason and Elizabeth? What would their family and friends think? This is my take on what they should have done with these two back then. Continued by permission from the original author.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sarah: "He is staring at you, Lizzie?"

(Sarah shrugs to the man at the door. Elizabeth is still in shock at the person who just walked into Kelly's. When did he come back? She looked at the person who was once her 'safe space'. The person who she never had to pretend to be anyone with and the person who showed her the wind. He is back. Jason Morgan is back in Port Charles)

Sarah: "Lizzie?"

(Elizabeth was brought back by her sister's voice. She never loses eye contact with Jason as she tells her sister she will be right back. She walks up to the person who rode out of her life. She just wishes she didn't make the stupid decision to not hop on. As she walks up to him she is wondering what to say. So, she makes it simple)

Liz: "When you get back?"

(Jason Morgan is still in shock at how beautiful Elizabeth has become. She was always pretty and smart and way too good for him. She didn't leave with him when he asked her to go to Italy and that stung like a bitch to him. She chooses Lucky. She still has Lucky. He kept telling himself to remember that)

Jason: "Uh…last night."

Liz: "Oh."

(Elizabeth was sill processing all of this. While they are staring at each other Sarah is still wondering what the hell is going on. How did her kid sister know Jason Morgan, one of the hottest bachelors in Port Charles? Ugh! This girl gets everything handed to her)

Liz: "So… it's good to see you."

(Why is it awkward between them? It never used to be this way)

Jason: "It's good to see you. So…How are you?"

(Jason needed to know she was fine after he left but when she looked at him and gave him that 'I'm ok' he knew she wasn't. Why is she lying to him? She didn't know)

Jason: "No… you're not."

(And that just makes Elizabeth remember who she is talking to. He can always tell when she was lying and he knows firsthand that she always said 'I'm fine' and 'everything good' when really, she was screaming at herself on the inside)

Jason: "But you don't have to tell me."

(It was like he was reading her thoughts and now he was trying to back out of trying to get her to talk)

Liz: "No, it's fine. It's just…my life has been all over the place after you left. I will give you the details another day but…to make a long story short… Lucky and I broke up."

(And just like, all of Jason thoughts turned around in his head. She and Lucky aren't together anymore. The first thing that popped into his head was why? Did he do something cause if he did that little bastard would pay? Then he wonders when? Was right after he left? Did it just happen? Was he the reason? He was hoping for too much thinking he was the reason but maybe she felt what he has felt since that night in Jakes)

(Elizabeth's voice snapped Jason out of his thoughts)

Liz: "Yeah, but everything you said about him was true. I just wished I believed you."

Jason: "So…you ended it?"

(She nods)

Liz: "You told me I couldn't be myself with him. That he was too far gone because of what Helena did. So, you were right. Now I am trying to find the 'true' Elizabeth… I just wish that I took you up on that offer to ride away with you."

(Jason had to stop her from this or he wouldn't be able to stop himself. For so long that is all he wanted to hear, and if she had said this to him earlier, they would be on his bike, to the airport, and on their way to Italy, but right now he needs her to know he is still here for her, even if it kills him)

Jason: "You're better off…" and he sees her head go down but pop back up when he says "Without Lucky."

Liz: "Well, some people wouldn't think that. Everyone wanted me to stay with him and that's why I tried to make it work so long," She starts to ramble but then smiles bright and makes Jason light up inside. "I tend to go on when I am with you, remember?"

Jason: "It's ok."

Liz: "Well, I am really glad your back…I could use a friend right now."

(Jason wishes they could be more but knows they can't be)

Jason: (softly) "I am always your friend."

Liz: (tilts her head) "So why are you back?"

(He privately wished she didn't ask that)

"So, I am finishing up my residency…" Sarah is tuned out by both of them when Jason finally gets his coffee. Honestly, he has never been a fan of her. He doesn't know too much, but to him, the only rewarding quality is that her sister is Elizabeth. He mouths to Elizabeth he has to go and as he is walking out she comes up to him.

Liz: "Look, I am sorry."

Jason: (confused) "About what?"

Liz: "About asking what you are doing here. I know you are a private guy. Just like Sonny."

(It saddened Jason that she feels as if they can't talk anymore. They use to be so close. Did that much change between them? He hated that)

Jason: "No. How is your painting?"

(He attempted to change the subject)

Liz: "I haven't done much recently."

(That just makes him sadder. He knows she loves it and it is her one true passion)

Liz: "But that will change soon. Now that I am on my own in the studio I figure I will have plenty of time and I would love for you to come over sometime."

Jason: "Okay."

(Quite honestly, her little studio always was one of his favorite places. He loved watching her paint as well. She would sing and talk to herself. She would bite her lower lip to concentrate. He notices all of her little habits)

Jason: "I'll see you soon."

Liz: "Yeah."

(She can't believe they ignored her. Ugh! Jason is one hot piece of ass and why does he want to talk her sister? Now here she is trying to come up with a way to get her claws into Jason, but she also wants Lucky. I mean, for all she knows, Lucky is the one her sister has always loved and Jason was the rebound after Lucky. So, she will have Lucky first. When Elizabeth sits down at the table, Sarah sees her sister with this happy grin and needs more information)

Sarah: "So, Lizzie…You and Jason?"

Liz: "Well, after we thought Lucky was dead…Jason and I grew…close. I thought it was just attraction though for the longest time and that I have always loved Lucky."

Sarah: "But, what about now?"

Liz: "Honestly, I am not completely over Lucky and I don't want to hurt Jason. But, I have always felt that my timing with Jason was never right. For the first time, I am not getting over somebody by dating and from what I know neither am I, so… maybe it is finally our time."

(While Sarah is just nodding along with what her sister is saying, she is thinking _'this will turn out to be better than she thought.')_

 **Chapter 1 Done**

 **Let me know your thoughts, please. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! Here is the next update.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Edited by silverbellbaby**

 **Summary:** **What if back in 2002, when Elizabeth saw her sister Sara and her ex-boyfriend Lucky sleeping together, and she and Jason went to her studio and made out, she did not push away? What would have happened between Jason and Elizabeth? What would their family and friends think? This is my take on what they should have done with these two back then.**

 **Chapter 2**

Carly: "Jason, what are you doing here?"

(He came back last night and it was the happiest she has been in a while seeing him home and safe)

"Would you like to tell me why you were seen, in a diner, in Sycamore Bend a day before your funeral?" Jason asked her and Carly knew she has been caught.

"That could have been anyone." She said trying to maybe get out of it but her gut knew that she wouldn't, but she had to try, right?

Jason: "No, because she matched your exact description and was eating a chili dog and cheese fries. Why were you eating chili dog and cheese fries?"

(Jason finds it kind of amusing that while everyone was looking for her she was eating a chili dog and cheese fries)

Carly: "''Cause I was hungry."

Jason: "Carly, you told Sonny you were in a cabin somewhere with hypothermia."

Carly: "I was-."

Jason: "And couldn't remember anything when you woke up couldn't remember anything,"

(He knows what it is like. He has been through that and wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy)

Jason: "Now I know what it is like and trust me, Carly, you don't want to know what it is like. So, Carly, how long?"

Carly: "What-?"

Jason: "How long were you hiding out in Sycamore Bend, while everyone was home looking for you and thinking you were dead?"

(Carly is walking around with her hands in the air)

Carly: "It wasn't supposed to work out that way-."

Jason: "Of course, Carly that is how all your plans work-."

Carly: "I ALMOST DIED. I woke up in that cabin and was already reported missing. I wanted Sonny to feel guilty about sleeping with Alexis and wanted to stay gone a little while to punish him, but once they said they found my body I returned right home."

"This is going to blow up in your face Carly… it always does." Jason told her but he saw the wheels turning in that head of hers and knew it wouldn't be that easy to admit she was wrong.

Carly: "Not if we don't tell him."

Jason: "No. No. Carly, no. I am not getting put into this."

(Jason tried to leave, but Carly grabbed his arm and he shook it off)

Jason: "No, Carly, you lied to him."

Carly: "Look Jason…let me explain Please."

* * *

(Elizabeth saw her sister looking in the window of Kelly's. She still can't believe her sister wanted to go on this double date. I also found it quite amusing since she has never wanted to do this before. She snuck up behind her)

Liz: "Are they here yet?"

(Elizabeth laughed at Sarah's shocked face)

Sarah: "No… that means we have time to go. I can say I had to go to work and that you got the stomach flu or something."

Liz: "No, you wanted this double date and you are going through with it." (pushing Sarah through the door)

Sarah: (pouted) "Fine."

* * *

Jason: "Fine, Carly I won't tell Sonny, but you better understand me?"

(Carly nods, but he needs her to say it)

Jason: "Say it, Carly. You WILL tell Sonny, right?"

Carly: "Yes, Jason, I will tell Sonny."

(There is a knock at the door, which Carly gets. Why did she always have to make things so difficult? While she was getting that he can't help but think about earlier today when he saw Elizabeth. She and Lucky are over and to say he wasn't ecstatic would be a lie. He is happy she is finally free. He also remembers he has to go to Kelly's later for Carly's party. Will Elizabeth be there? That is the question he was wondering and hopefully googly eyes Sarah wouldn't be)

(When Carly opens the door and he hears her say Sonny, he was thinking it is the perfect time to tell Jason.

Carly: "Thank you for coming by, Jason."

Jason: "No problem, but I could stay if you like."

Carly: "No, I need to talk to Sonny alone."

(Jason nods. He knew most likely she wouldn't tell Sonny the truth. Sometimes he wonders what he would do with her. As she walks him out he knows she has to say something)

Carly: "Please, let me be the one to tell him. I love you, Jason."

(Jason says it back before leaving. Now he is heading to his penthouse to get ready to go to Kelly's. He just has a feeling that tonight will be a good night)

* * *

Liz: "Any hobbies?"

(Elizabeth tried to lighten up the mood or ease the tension, but knew it wasn't working)

Man: "Well, more like an obsession. We want to bring Curling to the States. It is a huge sport in Canada."

(Great, looks like they are ready for Plan B. If there is one thing her and Sarah had in common… it is getting out of something. Elizabeth places her hand over her heart and stays quiet. Sarah starts to 'panic')

Sarah: "Oh, god. It is happening again."

(Sarah rushed over to Elizabeth side)

Sarah: "She is having a panic attack."

(The guys are now close to the door and about to bounce)

Sarah: "She gets over crazed and starts to claw people's eyes out. Sorry, maybe we can try this again when she is feeling better."

Men: "Uhh…yeah."

(The men ran out like scaredy cats. When they were away both Sarah and Elizabeth were laughing. Sarah was also thinking... _Hey, maybe she can do this to win Jason over?_ But she reminded herself tonight was about Lucky. So, after she and Elizabeth were having 'sister time' and she saw Lucky outside about to help get Kelly's ready for Carly, the plan she had come up with was finally coming together)

Sarah: "Hey, Lucky."

(Sarah went over to him and could tell he was having a battle with his thoughts. Now she can comfort him, that always works)

Lucky: (sighs) "Hey, Sarah."

(Who was he hoping it would be? Probably her sister Lizzie. Yuck)

Sarah: "What wrong?"

Lucky: "Well, apparently, Elizabeth had this huge crush on me. I didn't see the signs and I hurt her, just what I need. A teenager hurting because of me."

(Sarah realizes she can use this)

Sarah: "You didn't see the signs because you don't feel the same way."

Lucky: "I didn't mean to hurt her. That is the last thing I wanted."

Sarah: "I know, but give her some time. She needs to get over it."

(Sarah's voice but gentle, but she had an evil grin)

Lucky: "Thanks, Sarah."

(Sarah leans in to give him a hug. Elizabeth came from out of the corner with a few bags in her hands. She just looks at her and Sarah grins. Sarah pushes Lucky off gently and walks over to her sister)

Liz: "What was that about?"

Sarah: "Nothing… just needed a hug. Do you need any help?"

Liz: "Yeah."

(Elizabeth was wondering what really is going on. They walk in and she places the bags down. She sees Lucky by the counter but doesn't think about it much until she walks by and he tries to talk to her)

Lucky: "Hi." (uncomfortably) "I'm glad you came tonight."

Liz: "I came for Bobbie."

(Elizabeth can't stand Carly. Elizabeth is happy Carly isn't dead, but kind of wished she stayed away. Bobbie has always been like a mother to Elizabeth. Her own mother is a bitch)

Lucky: "Yeah...um...if you don't want me here, I can leave. I mean Carly isn't my biggest fan so…"

Liz: "Look, I know you are all of a sudden worried about hurting my feelings. Don't. I'm over this."

(She grins brightly at Lucky)

Liz: "Hey, did you know Jason is back?"

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reviewing and the follows/favorites. Here is the next update.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Edited by silverbellbaby**

 **Summary: What if back in 2002, when Elizabeth saw her sister Sara and her ex-boyfriend Lucky sleeping together, and she and Jason went to her studio and made out, she did not push away? What would have happened between Jason and Elizabeth? What would their family and friends think? This is my take on what they should have done with these two back then.**

 **Chapter 3**

Liz: "Hey, did you know Jason is back?"

(Lucky was silent and she could tell he was hurt or furious. A part of her didn't care anymore. She has put up with all before and it is now time for him to know what it feels like. People could call it revenge. Fine. She didn't care because she has played nice for too long so… now she was fine hurting a few people's feelings)

Lucky: "So, how long has Jason been back?"

(He needed to know if it has been awhile and was Elizabeth finally seeing him. He knew right after he came home they wouldn't be too far from hooking up. He did highly doubt it would get way too serious too soon. Elizabeth and Lucky never had sex. She was never ready because of the rape. He may have wanted it but he knew she wasn't ready or had it been she didn't want to with him, but he would never push that)

Liz: "A few days. He came by Kelly's this morning and I talked him."

(Lucky saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen in a while…affection. She may love Lucky, but was Jason more? She didn't know right now)

Lucky: "So, is he sticking around?"

(She shrugged. Honestly, she didn't know. She wanted him to. He always ends up leaving though and she was stupid to not go with him when she had a chance)

Liz: "Yeah… I hope."

(Elizabeth wasn't going to purposely lie to make Lucky feel bad. She wasn't like that.)

Liz: "It's good to have him back. It is funny how things turn out."

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

Liz: "Well, we aren't together anymore and you know…" (trailing off)

Lucky: "Well, I don't want you to get hurt… you have been through a lot."

(Lucky knew that better than most. Jason didn't know much about Elizabeth's rape. Honestly, she didn't even know if he knew. To tell the truth, she could have sex. She wants too, she just didn't want to with Lucky)

Liz: "Yeah, well, I am fine, Lucky."

(Elizabeth didn't mean to make it sound so snappy, but oh well)

Lucky: "Well, okay, Elizabeth. Be careful."

(He walked off and walked back to Sarah)

(Sarah didn't know how this could get even better. She had Lucky right where she needed him. He is pissed at Elizabeth so he will go along with it. She also has seen Maxie watching him all night so when she goes upstairs and he is there, she will make sure Maxie sees and she will go running to Elizabeth. This will go absolutely perfect. Elizabeth will go home crying. She will go to her poor sister in need and 'beg' her for forgiveness then go straight after Mr. Morgan. Poor Lizzie wouldn't know what hit her)

Sarah: "Oh, hey Liz.-...Ahh!"

(Sarah 'accidentally' bumped into a guy and spilled her drink all over her dress. She loves this dress but hey it is worth it to see Lizzie suffer right? She thought so)

Liz: "Sarah… you're such a klutz."

(Sarah wanted to slap her but she just sarcastically laughed)

Sarah: "Yeah, I am going to go clean off upstairs."

(Sarah walked over to the stairs but not before catching eyes with Lucky. He wants her, well, he can come have her.

As she was walking up towards the shower, Lucky stopped her and asked what she was doing)

Sarah: (innocently) "I just spilled my drink on my dress… can you maybe… unzip me?"

(Lucky looked stunned. He didn't know what to do. He was actually speechless so all he did was the nod. Sarah walked over to him and put her back to him, moved her hair and neck away and waited for him to start. Lucky moved his nervous, shaking hands to the top of her neck and started to slowly zip. He got to the end and saw that Sarah wasn't wearing a bra. Great! His mouth was going dry and he had to lick his lips from dehydrating. Now Sarah was turning slowly to face him and then… she jumped him)

(He felt her lips go to him and couldn't move at first. He knew they couldn't… Elizabeth. But, he still was mad about his earlier conversation with Elizabeth. He knew once she and Jason saw each other again, they would get together soon after. Maybe he wanted to hurt her… just a little. He can't blame her for not sleeping with him. But also, he is a man and he has needs… and Sarah is here)

(He is already kissing her back now and was pushing into his room, little did he know but of course, Sarah knew, Maxie was watching it all and she was… heartbroken. She ran back to the party, with a broken heart)

(Sarah was digging her nails into Lucky's shirt and was pushing him up against the now closed door. Kissing him, humping him, and enjoying it. Like damn, Lucky could kiss. He must not have gotten any from little, 'virgin Mary', Elizabeth. Well, maybe she could treat him)

(Her hands were going to the belt of his jeans. Her dress is already off and she is on her knees in front of him. Lucky looked on in awe. What was she doing? She was now pulling down his jeans and taking his length out of his boxers… once her mouth was around him… he was lost)

(While Sarah and Lucky were in their own little world, Jason finally joined the party. He went to the counter to see Bobbie and Scott Baldwin)

Bobbie: (confused but happily) "Jason… I didn't expect to see you."

Jason: "Yeah, Carly wanted me to come."

(He hates things like this, never really went, but Carly asked and of course he is going to say yes)

Bobbie: "Of course… to celebrate."

Jason: "Yeah."

(Jason turned his head and saw what he was looking for. Who he was looking for! The girl he has dreamt about for as long as he could remember)

Jason: "Elizabeth!"

 **Chapter 3 Done**

 **Please kindly review. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, and favorite. I respond to all who are signed in. For the guests, I respond in the next update. Thank you as well for taking the time to leave feedback. Here is the next update. We finally have some Liason interaction. Hehe.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Edited by silverbellbaby**

 **Summary:** **Summary:** **What if back in 2002, when Elizabeth saw her sister Sara and her ex-boyfriend Lucky sleeping together, and she and Jason went to her studio and made out, she did not push away? What would have happened between Jason and Elizabeth? What would their family and friends think? This is my take on what they should have done with these two back then.**

 **Chapter 4**

Jason: "Elizabeth."

Liz: "Jason… what are you doing here?"

(She had a feeling that she already knew…Carly. She knows that Carly is the only person to get Jason to go to a party like this)

Jason: "Carly asked me."

Liz: "Oh."

(Elizabeth was kinda disappointed that was the only reason)

Jason: (small smile) "And… I wanted to see you."

(That made her heart skip a beat. She was going to say something but she saw Jason tense up and look at the door. I saw Sonny standing there so I assume it has something to do with 'business' so she walked away and thought _'Where did Sarah go?'_ Elizabeth decided to go investigate)

Sonny: "Hey, what are you doing here?" (patting Jason's shoulder)

(Jason always hated lying. When he had to lie about Michael, it just hurt him in the end. Now he was lying to the guy who taught him how to live again and it was killing him. Maybe Carly told him, but that is highly unlikely because Sonny is calm right now)

Jason: "Uh…nothing…umm…I got to go."

(Jason tried to move but Sonny stopped him. _Shit!)_

Sonny: "No, wait. Carly will be here in a minute."

(Sonny was clueless about what is going on around him)

Jason: "She drove with you?"

(If she almost drowned in a car she must not like going in them all that much)

Sonny: "Yeah. Hey did that source go through? The guy who said he saw Carly when he disappeared?"

(Great, now Jason has to lie)

Jason: "Well, he said he saw her in Sycamore Bend and there are a lot of summer cabin's up in that area."

Sonny: (serious tone) "Is there any way to find out which one? She is traumatized and I need to fill in the banks to figure out what happened. She may have been taken advantage of. I need to know."

Liz: "Maxie, what's wrong?"

(Elizabeth sits down next to her. She can tell something is wrong. She is a sweet kid and a lot of people know now that she liked Lucky and got hurt. Elizabeth knows…been there…done that)

Maxie: (sniffles) "Yeah…I'm…fine."

(Maxie just saw a guy she really likes making out with Liz's sister in the hallway upstairs at Kelly's. Ooh, not good)

Liz: "What happened?"

Maxie: "I don't think I should tell you."

(Maxie didn't want to get anyone into trouble, or did she? Maxie wasn't 100% sure)

Liz: "Why? You can tell me."

(Why couldn't Maxie tell her? Elizabeth knows that she and Maxie are not that close but, she wants to help if she can)

Maxie: (quick tone) "I was upstairs getting Bobbie more cups, cause apparently she is running out of cups, but I thought we had enough and…"

Liz: "Maxie… slow down… and tell me what happened."

Maxie: "Well, I saw Lucky and of course I wanted to say hello but you know…okay, slow down Maxie I saw Lucky with…" (trailing off)

(Maxie didn't want to make Elizabeth upset but wanted to make Lucky pay)

Maxie: "I saw him with… Sarah."

(Liz felt as if she was stabbed in the back. What? She had to have heard wrong, right? She had to)

Liz: "What did you say?"

(Elizabeth hoped she didn't hear what she thought)

Maxie: "I saw Lucky and Sarah kissing and then go into his room."

Liz: "Oh."

(That was all she could say. Why would Sarah do this to her? She could see why Lucky would do it, to hurt her, but why Elizabeth? What did she ever do to Sarah? If anything, Liz should hate her. Ever since they were kids, mom and dad always loved her and Steve. They were doctors, they were perfect. Elizabeth got in trouble and loved art and even when Liz got raped, they never even asked if she was okay. They said she just had to get up, brush it off and move on. That is probably another reason why Lucky hated her too. She never slept with him and maybe he was fed up. Maybe he wanted to hurt her that much, but why Sarah? She trusted her. They were sisters… blood… but apparently, she did something. She never even knew what)

"Elizabeth?" Maxie asked snapping out of her thoughts. She didn't even notice the tear that came running down her face. "Are you ok?" Maxie asked and all Elizabeth did was shake her head, and she went to go upstairs. She had to see it for herself.

(Elizabeth walked up the stairs until she saw the door of Lucky's room. She heard noises coming from the room, it was moaning. Great! Elizabeth didn't know if it was Sarah for sure, she needed to know though. She slowly opened the door to see a blonde girl, on top of Lucky, riding him. She couldn't tell if it was Sarah until she heard him grunt her name)

Lucky: (grunted) "Sarah…oooh…Sarah just like that."

(She felt a tear go down her cheek. She finally kicked the whole door in, causing Sarah to jump off Lucky and try to cover her breasts)

Lucky: "Elizabeth?"

(He was probably still in a daze and his comfort level dropping from being almost ready to cum)

Sarah: "Lizzie-."

(Sarah started but Liz just put her hand up to stop her)

Liz: "No, Sarah. No need to explain. Even little Elizabeth can put this puzzle together."

(Sarah almost looked…happy. Not even shocked that Elizabeth had found Sarah fucking her ex-boyfriend. She still doesn't know why though. She just had to get out of here before she lost control)

Liz: "Don't let me interrupt."

(Liz ran out and was almost to the stairs when Lucky called out to her, just what she needed)

Lucky: "Elizabeth. Can you just wait for a second?"

(Lucky only had a sheet around his waist)

Liz: "For what? So, I can hear more 'I'm Sorry.' 'Sorry I don't love you anymore'? 'Sorry I can't keep away from your sister'? What, Lucky? What do you possibly have to say? You just had to take my sister to bed? And it is probably not even the first time."

(Elizabeth was having a hard time containing her tears)

Lucky: "I promise you it was."

Liz: (laughs) "Yeah, well, I don't believe that and I don't have to believe you."

Lucky: "Well, there is one thing. I did this, don't blame your sis-."

(Lucky was interrupted by the slap Elizabeth gave him. Just as she was ready to speak, she saw Sarah sneak out of the bedroom, in only a sheet as well)

Liz: "Don't call that slut my sister."

(Elizabeth walked over to her 'former' sister)

Liz: "I don't know who this is, but she is not my sister."

(Elizabeth then slapped her sister across the face. Sarah now looked utterly shocked. She looked as if she wasn't expecting it, because honestly, she wasn't. Sarah thought everything was going according to plan. She could tell Elizabeth was about to cry and it was great. Lucky had to ruin it with going after her. She heard the slap and jumped up to see and saw Lucky holding his cheek. She has never seen Elizabeth this…angry…and to be honest, she was scared. Sarah saw her walking towards her and saw the look in her little sister's eyes. Then saw a flash as Elizabeth's hand went across her cheek and slapped her. Sarah look back to see Elizabeth's eyes full of hate and knew…that she fucked up… BIG)

(Liz just looked at the both of them and storming between them… and went to try and find her safe space)

(Jason was standing in the corner of Kelly's. He had the talk with Sonny in mind but mostly he wanted to know where Elizabeth went. He saw her go upstairs but couldn't follow cause some weird butler dude is bothering him. He wanted to know what was going on but Carly came in so he decided it was going to have to wait… unfortunately)

Bobbie: (thrilled) "Carly, I am so happy to see you like this."

Carly: "Yeah and thank you all for coming,"

(Carly said but saw that Jason was leaving and could tell that he was mad at her! _Shit!_ )

Carly: "Excuse me."

(When Jason saw her walk out, he just looked at her)

Jason: "You didn't tell Sonny the truth."

Carly: "Not yet but-."

Jason: (scolded her) "You promised."

Carly: "Yes and I will."

(Jason knew better but before he could say anything, Sonny came out)

Sonny: "Hey. You can't seem to stay inside. What is going on?"

Carly: "Yeah, I just wasn't very comfortable in there and it is hard."

(God this woman could lie through her teeth)

Sonny: "Well, let's go and then we could leave if you want."

(Carly looks at Jason and smiles, giving him a hug)

Carly: "Thanks for coming to my homecoming."

Jason: "Yeah."

(She could tell he was pissed that she didn't tell him yet but he knew that it would come out. They just hug and turned to go back inside when someone bumped into him, it wasn't until he noticed it was Elizabeth that he saw how upset she was. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been holding back tears)

Liz: (tearfully) "Can we go someplace? I really need you right now."

(Jason immediately held the door and nodded his head)

 **Chapter 4 Done**

 **Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites. It is greatly appreciated. Here is what you've been waiting for regarding some Liason loving. It doesn't start out the way we'd like, but in the end, we still get our Liason, hehe, and it's dedicated to our couple. Enjoy.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 5**

(Jason followed an angry Elizabeth into her studio. He hasn't seen her this mad in a long, long time. As he saw the studio, not much has changed. He can't believe she is sleeping on that couch, he knew what it was like. He saw her pick up one of the paintings from her easel…it was nice. She threw it across the room. Then went to her table and threw all the paints and brushes onto the floor. Okay, he knew he had to stop her before she got hurt or worse…ruined the couch. He went to pick up a clean canvas on a stand in front of her. She looked at him like she would claw his eyes out)

Liz: "If you tell me to calm down-."

(He had no intention of it. He had a better idea)

Jason: "Rip this up. Come on Elizabeth."

(She looked at him like he was crazy before she grabbed her art knife and stabbed the canvas. He wonders whose head she was picturing it was. Elizabeth put the knife down and head in her hands)

Jason: "Okay, Elizabeth, what happened?"

Liz: (slowly) "Lucky slept with…Sarah."

(Elizabeth wasn't completely sure if she was jealous or just plain hurt by the events that happened)

Liz: "I mean, I can see this from Lucky. I never gave him enough and he was probably trying to hurt me but Sarah? I've been a great sister, haven't I? I mean, I never said I have, but I have tried to make it better and she what? Goes and sleeps with Lucky? I mean, she probably did it just to rub it in my face that I haven't."

(Elizabeth couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. She never slept with Lucky. Not because she wasn't ready, she just didn't want him to be her first time since her rape. They never even caught the guy)

Jason: (surprised) "What?"

(Did he hear her right? She never slept with Lucky? A part of him was thrilled but another part was like why? She is now what…Twenty…and has never had sex? Damn! He couldn't help the shocked look on his face)

Liz: "Um, just forget about it, alright? You don't want to get into that. I am just so mad that Sarah thought she could throw it in my face. I mean-."

(Elizabeth was cut off by Jason)

Jason: (softly) "Elizabeth, you're rambling."

Liz: (chuckles slightly) "I know. Remember? I always do that when I am with you. I just don't understand why he would sleep with my sister or why Sarah would want to hurt me like this."

Jason: "Well, at least you know the truth."

(They were now close to each other so when she put her hand on his chest and traced down, he could feel himself starting to heat up)

Liz: "I should have gone with you that night. I should have gotten on the back of your bike and never looked back."

Jason: "What do you want now?"

(Jason would give her anything and everything she wants. He would give her the world)

Liz: (smiles a bit) "I want you."

(She leans up to press her lips to his. Jason couldn't believe what was happening. Elizabeth couldn't believe what was happening. They both have dreamt for this to happen. Liz moved her hands around his neck and Jason's arms circled her waist and pulled her towards his hard body. Elizabeth has never felt this much bliss before. She has never had a kiss like this before. Lucky would kiss her with kid gloves on. Never wanted to rush her but never inspired her like Jason has. She is growing courageous and moves her hand when Jason did. Now, Jason is taking off her jacket and throws it on the floor. She untucks his shirt to feel his back. Their mouths are exploring every inch of each other. Tongues dancing. Lip biting. When she finally needs air, they pull back but only to have Jason start trailing kisses down her neck. Nibbling down behind her ear. Softly nibbling on a spot that makes her moan and when Jason hears that… he can't go back. He is so tempted to nibble on that same spot that caused her to quiver, but he was getting harder by the second, if that was possible)

(She feels them moving back to the couch and she pushes him back and straddles him. They are looking into each other's eyes. She is asking herself if she is ready and she knows she can trust Jason. Though she never told him about the rape, she didn't want him to see her differently. She takes off her shirt revealing her small but perky breasts sealed in a black, lacey bra)

(Jason looks up in awe. He has only pictured this a thousand times and can't believe it is finally happening. His brain kept going back to earlier when she said her and Lucky never had sex. Was she a virgin? He needed to know. He needed to know so he could make this right for her)

Jason: "Elizabeth, you have done this before right?"

(Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Technically she had, but also, she hadn't. People told her that rape isn't sex but a part of her still thought it was. She didn't want to lie, but didn't want to tell the truth, either. So, she told the partial truth)

Liz: "Yes, it's just been awhile so, please be gentle."

(All of a sudden, she was gently flipped over so Jason was on top. He sat up and took his shirt off and she couldn't help but love the view of him shirtless. She has seen him shirtless many times but this time was different. He bent down to attach his lips to her. His hands were on the button of her jeans and she could feel that in between her thighs was growing wetter and she was becoming more aroused. When she heard the zipper go down she lifted her hips to help him get them down. He peeled the skinny jeans off her milky legs and started towards her panties. She was just wearing lacy red ones and he could feel his cock in his jeans. She was biting her lip and it was literally killing him)

(Elizabeth just stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He bent down and kissed in between her breasts. She moaned when he felt him move her bra down to suck on her nipple. His tongue swirled the nub and massaged the other until he switched to repeat the process to the other. Elizabeth has never felt this much pleasure before. She moved his hands to his jeans and pulled on his belt and zipper to get them undone. Jason saw this and stood up to take them off while she unhooked her bra and threw it over. He looked down at her and saw the beautifulness in what she is. She was bare except for one little piece of fabric which he is about to remove. He moved back on top of her and took a look at the panties. He would buy her another pair. He ripped the panties in half and saw her soaking wet core. He looked up to see her in awe. He went up and pecked her lips and while he was doing that, she felt his hand move to her wet core and felt one finger go into her tightness)

(Elizabeth moaned and her head went back a bit in pleasure)

Liz: "Ahhh."

(Jason was shocked with the tightness and felt her walls clench around his finger. He looked to see her eyes full of pleasure and made his semi-hard cock now feel harder. She saw that as well and moved her hand to rub him on the outside of his boxers. He wants the first time he sees her cum to be under him. He moves his boxers down and she looked up at him.

Liz: (eyes widened a bit) "I don't think that will fit."

(She has never seen one so big, but she has only really seen one though. She didn't want to look at her rapist and when she once gave Lucky an orgasm, his wasn't nearly as big as Jason's)

Jason: "Yes, it will trust me."

(He grabbed his wallet from the ground and took out a condom. He placed it over his length and then stared down at the amazing women under him)

Jason: "Are you sure?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

(He moved down over her. He lined his hard, throbbing cock to her entrance. He could already feel the heat coming from her core. He looked at her as he slowly moved into her. He felt her walls tighten around his cock already and he was hardly in)

Jason: "Relax, baby."

(He kisses her cheek, neck, and lips with passion. He pushed a little more in and felt her loosen up, but was still very, very tight)

Liz: "Jason."

(She moans in satisfaction once she felt him fully in her. He stopped to let her get used to his size. She speaks with her eyes briefly closed)

Liz: (nods) "Move."

(She begged him and he did. He pulls almost all out before moving back to her trying to keep a slower pace)

Liz: "Faster…please…go faster."

(He gladly did and now they were both moving in sync. She could feel her pussy clenching around him and was getting ready to cum)

Liz: "Jason, please…I am gonna…" (trailing off due to the pleasure)

(His mouth was right near her ear. He whispers huskily into her ear)

Jason: "Let go, baby. I got you."

(He was close to cumming himself. He felt her clench around him and then moan and scream as she came apart. Watching her cum would become one of his new favorite things. He felt himself come undone inside the condom as they rode out their orgasms together. When he pulled out he fell beside Elizabeth on the small couch. She moved a blanket over their naked bodies as they fell asleep. Except what Elizabeth didn't know, was an old memory would come back into her dreams…or should she say… nightmare)

 **Chapter 5 Done**

 **Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites, my loyal readers. FYI…Be warned. You will not like the next chapter. It may bring you to tears.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites. Have your tissues handy for this chapter.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 6**

(Jason woke up to hear soft cries coming from the closet. He looked down to see that Elizabeth was gone. Last night they made love and he thought she was happy. What happened? He got up and slipped on his boxers and jeans. He couldn't find his shirt anywhere so he just got up and walked to the closet. The door was slightly open and he heard his girl in tears. Why was she crying? Did he hurt her? Did she feel guilty for having sex with him? He pushed the door slightly open and saw her curled up with her knees under her chin looking at photos in his shirt)

(What he saw concerned him. A police file was laid out in front of her. He has seen many of them in his day. He works as a partner/enforcer for Sonny Corinthos, one of the biggest mob bosses in the country. He has quite an impressive one for himself. Why is she looking at a case file? Who's is it? He couldn't help but wonder)

(Jason stood there for a few minutes before Elizabeth noticed him. He could see her practically jump out of her skin when she saw him. She was quickly trying to put the file away but before she could, the pictures fell out in front of Jason and what he saw made him see red)

(He bent down and picked up the photos. They were pictures of bruises, cuts, gashes. All on different parts of a girl's body…his girl's body. He flipped through seeing the worst of the worst. Her eye black and swollen shut. Cuts up her thighs and blackish purplish bruises on every part of her body. Handprints around her throat like she was strangled. He saw the evidence photos and there were clothes, he assumed hers, that were ripped. Underwear ripped in half, much like what he did last night)

(All the photos showed what happens to her. Something he didn't even think about. How could he not have known? He looked up to see her looking down. Her cheeks wet with tears. She was shaking as if waiting to be yelled at.

Jason slowly walked up to her. He took the case file out of her small hands. He opened up to see)

SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
#964572

ELIZABETH IMOGENE WEBBER

SEXUAL ASSAULT VICTIM

(Jason's eyes harden. His knuckles turning white from holding the paper too tightly it now crumbled. She was raped. How come she never told him? He was with her every day, trapped in this small studio for the longest time and she never mentioned it. Why? Then events from last night came running in. What has he done? She couldn't have been ready)

(Elizabeth was wondering what was going on in his head. She is standing in front of him, shaking, and waiting for him to run out on her. Why hasn't he? He wasn't supposed to see this. This is something he should have never seen and she now knew he would never want her or see her the same)

(She woke up from a nightmare of what happened that night. She was frightened that she was back to that night except he decided to come back. She knew it was Jason. She wanted to be with Jason so she let him have her. She loved how it felt and it has been a long time since that night, but it just snuck up on her last night. She was scared to see his reaction to what he now knew)

(Jason finally puts the file down. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled them out into the living area of the studio. He honestly didn't know what to say. He was just angry but he knew she was scared and frightened. So, he decided that she had to be the one to start this conversation. He needed to know what happened and why she didn't tell him. He saw her open her mouth to speak and shut it again. She repeated this three times before asking)

Liz: (confused) "Why are you still here?"

(To say it didn't sting him to think she wanted him to leave would be an understatement. She continued with what she was saying. She tilted her head and just stared at him in the eyes)

Liz: "You know the truth now. Why aren't you running for the hills?"

Jason: "Elizabeth-."

(He was immediately cut off by her rambling)

Liz: "Jason… please… I need you to go."

(When he didn't do anything, she got up, took off his shirt and put a robe on. She then handed his shirt and jacket to him)

Liz: "Please, Jason… Please… just get out."

(Jason was in shock! She is kicking him out. Why? He just wanted to know what is really going on. He didn't move until she turned back around to him.

Liz: (yells) "GET OUT JASON!"

(She needed him to leave. She can't have him pity her or want to help her. She is fine. She went through all of this with Lucky and refused to go through it again. She saw Jason get up, put his shirt and jacket on, and storm out. She knew he was mad but it was for the best. She was no good and damaged and he could do a lot better. When she shut the door, she put her back to it and slid down on her knees while the tears immediately fell. That all she could do right now is cry. Everything she has wanted for the past two years was taken away because of a man that took her virginity at fifteen years old against her will. Now she lost her safe space…and had no one else)

(Sarah was walking up to Elizabeth studio apartment when she saw Jason Morgan storm out. What? She was coming to finally tell her sister what she has thought about her all these years but when she saw Jason leave and went to the door and saw her sister crying, a part of her felt…sorry for her. Only a small part though. She still hated the goody-goody, but she decided she was going to leave her alone for the day and go back and see Lucky. Last night they went another three rounds after Elizabeth left and she had enjoyed sex with him very much. She was stilling going to go after Jason. It is okay to have some more fun with both men, right? She smirks as she walks away)

 **Chapter 6 Done**

 **Thank you to those who kindly review/follow/favorite. I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review/follow/favorite. I reply to all who are signed in. To the guests, thank you as well for leaving feedback. Enjoy the next update.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 7**

(Jason stormed into his new penthouse at The Towers and saw all the guards looking at him weirdly. He has his two best friends Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli with him. As he stormed upstairs, Johnny and Francis followed along knowing he was probably about to break something. He was in his room and started pacing and thinking. _Why didn't Elizabeth tell him she was raped? Why did she just kick him out? Did she hate what they did together? Who was this guy? Is he dead? Because if not he will be soon_. He needed to know answers and needed them now. He got so mad he went to the dresser and mirror above and punches the mirror causing it to crack and break)

Francis: (yelled) "JASON!"

(Jason stared at Francis. Not many people yelled at Jason. Francis has never been afraid to. He was a good man and like a brother to Jason. He knows that if he is this mad, he must have a reason. "Now, before we have to buy you a new TV will you tell me what happened?"

Jason: (agitated) "I need you to get a file from the PCPD."

Francis: "Okay, on what?"

Jason: (slowly speaks) "On Elizabeth Webber."

(Both Francis and now Johnny, who was busy drinking a beer and sitting back, head shot up. They know who she is. They have seen her in Kelly's and at other places. Jason has talked about her many times and now he needed them to get a copy of her sexual assault file)

Johnny O: "Why? What's up with Lizzie?"

(He was in charge of checking on her when Jason was away. He really enjoyed the girl. She was small and sometimes shy but also very strong and never let people stomp over her)

Jason: "I need to know who the son of the bitch was that raped her and caused her to look like she was beaten to a pulp at only FIFTEEN years old."

(Jason's hands were clenched. He will find the person who did this to her and his pain will be greater than death)

Johnny O: (shocked) "What? Liz was… how did… what?"

(Johnny was trying to process what he was just told, but was getting really mad)

Jason: (disgusting look) "Last night, Elizabeth needed someone to talk to, she saw her sister in bed with Lucky."

Johnny O: "Sarah? Yeah, not shocking."

Jason: (mysterious face) "What you mean?"

Johnny O: "She goes to Jake's a LOT and flirts with many guys. She is a bitch and a tramp."

Jason: "Damn! Anyway, back to what I was saying. I was with Elizabeth, you know I haven't seen her almost a year and she is a mess. Wrecking things in her room-."

Francis: (mumbled) "Wonder who else does that?"

(Jason shot Francis a glare and Francis put his hands up in surrender)

Jason: "- And she said she wished she got on my bike to Italy and never came back."

(God, he wishes he could go away again and take her with him. Johnny and Francis looked at Jason in sympathy. They know how to hurt he was when she rejected him)

Jason: "She kissed me."

(Both of the other men's mouths dropped and in their head were thinking _'about damn time._ '

Jason: (rubbing his forehead) "One thing lead to another and I was making love with her on the couch."

Johnny O: "Damn Jason… about time."

(Johnny was slapped in the back of the head by Francis)

Johnny O: "Ouch! What was that for?"

Francis: (shaking his head in disapproval) "Your own damn good."

(Jason glared at Johnny, who was totally confused by what Jason was trying to say)

Jason: "Johnny, I had sex with her and it was her first time."

Johnny: (shocked) "She was a virgin? Her and Lucky never…you know?"

(Who would be with a girl like Elizabeth and not want to do her? Johnny couldn't help but wonder that)

Jason: (frustrated) "Yeah, well, technically. But, I didn't know that. I asked her and she said she has had sex, but I didn't think she meant rape."

(Jason still can't believe that she told him she has had sex. Rape isn't sex… it is assault. Francis shakes his head sadly while speaking)

Francis: "Poor girl."

(Francis really liked Elizabeth. She was sweet and a nice girl)

Francis: "I will get you the file by the evening. Anything else we need to know?"

Jason: "I want a guard on her. I can't go near her right now. She kicked me out when I found out."

Francis: "WHAT? She kicked you out?"

Jason: "Yeah, she was wondering why I wasn't running away or leaving her or something. She yelled at me to get out. It stung like crazy when she said that. I didn't want to leave."

Johnny O: "You didn't try to comfort her? Really man? Everyone around here knows how head over heels you have been over her since she saved your ass and nursed you back to health when you were shot."

(Johnny O'Brien knew how much Jason loved Elizabeth and secretly wanted to claim Elizabeth as his, but was never able to because of Spencer)

Jason: "I know. I fucking messed up alright. But, I am going to fix it. I need you to get a guard on her but keep him hidden. She will know if someone is following her."

Francis: "Alright, man, we got it."

(Jason shook his head, signaling for them to leave. He really messed up but is also very angry. Not at her, but at the fact that she didn't think she could trust her with something like that. He loved her. He has finally realized what he wanted for a long time. He wanted Elizabeth to be his)

(When Elizabeth finally stopped crying and dragged herself out of bed, she got dressed to work her shift at Kelly's. She got there but felt like someone was following her the whole time. She saw a guy sitting in a tan business suit. She notices the gun in his side pocket and knew exactly what he was doing here. Jason sent him. Probably her 'guard' but she didn't want one or need one so she was going to tell him to leave when she saw a person she really didn't want to see…Lucky)

(When Lucky spotted her, he walked up to her, but she turned around and walked around the counter. He sat down while she was changing the coffee pot)

Lucky: "Elizabeth?" (sighs) "Elizabeth, please?"

(He was getting frustrated that she wasn't saying anything)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, can you least pour me a cup of coffee?"

(She looked at him and grabbed a mug from under the counter and put it next to his hand. She poured him some but 'accidentally' got some on his hand and he shot up)

Lucky: (yelled) "Ouch! What the hell?"

Liz: (smirks) "Sorry."

(She handed him a napkin but then she turned to go pour coffee into people's empty mugs but Lucky grabbed her arm)

Lucky: (begged) "Elizabeth, please, let me explain."

Liz: "Explain what? You slept with my sister. Look, I will admit I overreacted. We are not together anymore so you can fuck who you want. It did hurt that it was my sister. Just please Lucky leave me alone. You got the sister you always wanted and not the one you were 'stuck' with."

(Since the beginning, he has always wanted Sarah. He didn't say anything, so she turns to pour coffee into people's mugs. She looked at the corner table where Jason's guard was but he is not there anymore. He is now outside on the phone. _'Great'_ she thought. He was most likely calling Jason to tell him. She turned to go back to the counter. She places the coffee pot down but the next person was one she wishes would just leave for good. Sarah walked in smirking at her before heading up towards Lucky's room. Great! Can this day get any worse? Of course not)

 **Chapter 7 Done**

 **Thank you to those who kindly review, follow, and favorite. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the feedback. Enjoy the next update.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 8**

 *****Sonny/Carly's Penthouse*****

Carly: (yells) "JASON!"

(Sonny called Jason over to talk and of course, Carly is there. Jason wonders if she has told him the truth but if she had she wouldn't be here)

Jason: "Yes, Carly?"

(He still was not in the greatest of moods from his situation with Elizabeth earlier today)

Carly: "How are you? I heard you didn't come home yesterday after you left with that little muffin butt." (rolling her eyes)

(Carly had the 'are you serious, Jason?' look she gives him so much. If he didn't know any better he would think he is her mother)

Jason: "What is your point, Carly?"

(Jason knew she doesn't like Elizabeth all that much)

Carly: "I just wanted to know what you did. I mean, we all know that you love the little muffin. I just don't know why. She is nothing but a little 'I am almighty and perfect-.'"

Jason: (shouts) "ENOUGH CARLY!"

(The raise of Jason's voice caused the blonde shake in her Prada boots)

Jason: "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth about Elizabeth. What has she done to you? Nothing. You are not going to talk about her, do you understand? You don't know what she has been through, so shut the fuck up!"

(Carly was in shock. He has never talked to her like this. She gulped in some needed air before speaking)

Carly: "Okay."

(Carly ran upstairs to her room. Jason feels bad but knows enough is enough with her trying to know what is best for him. Elizabeth is what is best for him and when she is ready, he will be here)

Jason: (sighs in frustration) "CARLY!"

(Jason got interrupted by Sonny coming into the room. Jason turned to look at his partner and friend who looked like he was dying to give his input)

Jason: "What Sonny?"

(Sonny briefly puts his hands in front of him, as if to say he meant no harm before speaking)

Sonny: "Nothing. Just wondering, after all this time with you and Elizabeth running around each other, did you finally seal the deal?"

(Sonny couldn't help but show a smile and Jason couldn't help but grin a little. Even though it was a short moment he had her, but lost her just like that)

(Jason sighs while rubbing his head as he speaks)

Jason: "Yeah, I had her… but lost her the next morning."

Sonny: "What do you mean? Did she run out on you? Jason, that is an easy fix. Just go talk to her."

(Sonny wants Jason to be happy and Sonny really likes Elizabeth)

Jason: "No, this morning I heard her crying after we had made love. I went to check on her to see what was wrong and when I found her she was looking at a police file…her file."

(Jason watched as Sonny's eyes widen)

Jason: "It was her sexual assault file."

(Jason could see Sonny's eyes harden. Sonny may be a mob boss but he doesn't agree with hurting women and children. Sonny was raised with that and when someone he knows is hurt he would travel to heaven and hurt to get vengeance for them)

Jason: "I looked through the file and saw the photos and when I tried to speak to her. she kicked me out."

Sonny: "She kicked you out? Why?"

(Sonny felt sorry for Jason. He had everything he wanted just to get it taken back)

Jason: "She kept asking me why I was still there. Like she expected me just to run away after finding out." (sighs deeply) "And it was worse as it was her first time since the rape and I didn't know."

Sonny: (trying to understand) "Wait, so her and Lucky never…?"

(Jason shook his head and Sonny couldn't believe it)

Sonny: "Wow."

Jason: "Yeah, I asked her if she had done this before and she told me she had. I didn't think she meant being held to the ground by her throat and being forced on by a guy probably twice her age at the time when she was only fifteen." (through gritted teeth)

(The thought made his blood boil and Sonny knew that about his friend. If the guy who had done this to Elizabeth was breathing he won't be for long)

Jason: "What do I do, Sonny? How am I supposed to help her if she won't even talk to me? I want to help her. I need her Sonny."

Sonny: (sighs softly) "Well, she needs a little time and so do you. You need to get all the anger off your chest before confronting her. What have you done so far?"

Jason: "I asked Francis to get a copy of her file. I need to find this guy and make sure his lungs are ripped out of his chest."

Sonny: "Okay, do what you need to do. Have you got anything on Carly?"

(Sonny was still worried about his friend Elizabeth, but needed to know if Jason figured anything out about his wife)

Jason: "Yeah, I found the cabin she was in, but not much more."

(Jason kept his promise to Carly on not telling Sonny… yet. Just then Jason got a phone call from Winston… Elizabeth's guard. Jason quickly clicked accepted and spoke)

Jason: "What happened?"

(Jason knew if Winston was calling, something happened)

Winston: "Sir, she got to work and had a heated conversation with Lucky Spencer."

Jason: "Is she okay?"

(Jason doesn't mind killing Lucky. Sonny may have a problem because he is Luke Spencer's son, but Jason won't care if Lucky hurts Elizabeth)

Winston: "Yeah, she handled it well by spilling coffee on him."

(Jason smirked. That's his girl)

Winston: "She just looked upset and-."

(Winston was cut off by getting his phone snatched away. Jason grew concerned)

Jason: "Winston?"

(The next voice to come on the phone and what they said made his heart break)

Liz: (raises her voice) "Jason, STOP HAVING PEOPLE FOLLOW ME! I am not you're damn girlfriend or responsibility so STOP!"

(Elizabeth handed the phone to the young guard and went back inside while Jason was in his best friend's penthouse about to crush his phone because of Elizabeth stubbornness)

Winston: "Sir-."

(Winston's voice was cut off by Jason throwing the phone at the wall. Sonny saw him and knew that he was upset. Jason just rushed out of his best friend's penthouse over to his penthouse to probably smash something else. What he and Sonny didn't know is Carly was at the top of the stairs. She was troubled by what she has heard about Elizabeth. She doesn't like her that much but she loves Jason and he did nothing to deserve this and knows how much he loves Elizabeth so, she has decided to help)

* * *

(As Elizabeth was finishing cleaning up after the dinner rush, she kept finding herself looking up towards the stairs and just imaging what Lucky and her sister were doing up there. All her thoughts became reality when they both came down laughing. Elizabeth just walked to the back to put the dishes down to find them waiting for her. Lucky looked generally sorry but Sarah had a smirk on her face)

Sarah: "Lizzie, do you mind getting me a coffee? I have to get to work."

(She poured the stupid coffee into the cup and pushed it towards her sister)

Sarah: "Thanks, Lizzie. Look, I think we need to talk-."

(Sarah was interrupted when Elizabeth put her hand up to stop her)

Liz: "Please, Sarah, whatever you have to say just stop. Look, you two can fuck all you want. I don't care."

(Elizabeth then proceeded to grab the coffee pot to refill one of the only customers' mug)

Sarah: "Well, I just thought I would tell you what it was like since…well…you were never 'ready' to do it with Lucky."

(Sarah figured it was time for Lucky to join her in hating Elizabeth)

Sarah: "But I guess with Jason you were ready, right, Lizzie?"

(Sarah watched as her sister turn around slowly with a look of shock on her face. How did Sarah know about last night? Sarah couldn't help the smirk from forming)

Sarah: "Well, I guess you weren't that good if he was running out on you this morning leaving you crying."

(Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, which were ready to start pouring out, but she will not give that satisfaction to her sister or Lucky, who looked horribly angry. Sarah couldn't help but add fuel to the fire)

Sarah: "Really, Lizzie? Lucky was with you for years. He comforted you through all of your stupid drama and you never said you were ready. Once Jason shows up you are more than happy to? Wow, you really are a slut-."

(Sarah was cut off by being slapped by…Carly? Sarah looked shocked)

 **Chapter 8 Done**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Here is the next update. You will see some liason interaction in this chapter and it'll be a nice moment.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 9**

(Elizabeth stood there in shock! Why did Carly, of all people, come to her rescue? Then she thought about it hard… Jason. Carly and Elizabeth have never really gotten along but they both cared for Jason, even though Elizabeth thinks he is better off without her)

Sarah: (spits) "You bitch."

(Sarah couldn't help but hold her now red cheek while Carly spoke)

Carly: "No, you are the bitch. I have done some pretty low things, but sleeping with my sister's boyfriend? I have surprisingly not done."

(Lucky was still thinking about Elizabeth sleeping with Jason and Elizabeth was wondering why Carly was here)

Sarah: (confused) "Why do you care? I thought you hated Lizzie."

(Sarah smirked when she came to a realization)

Sarah: "Oh, I see. You're here because of Jason. Let me guess, you found out what they did and wanted to get a piece of Lizzie yourself. By all means, have at it. Just please, let me watch-."

(Sarah was cut off by another slap by Carly)

Carly: "For your information sweetheart, I don't hate Elizabeth as much as you think. Now, she is a little muffin to me, but Jason had taken a liking to her and Jason doesn't give up that easily. Now I just wanted to pick up Elizabeth after her shift so we can go shopping."

(Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. _What?_ People were shocked, to say the least)

Sarah: "Wait? You want to hang out with her? Why?"

(Sarah started to panic. Everything is not going to her plan. She was hoping Carly would join her in hating Lizzie, not help her)

Carly: "Yes, you see, I overheard what you said about Jason walking out on whatever they were doing last night and you should know it is none of your business what they are doing."

(Carly looked over at Elizabeth)

Carly: "Bobbie said you could close up early. We can go shopping tomorrow but I would like to talk to you with dumb and dumber here." (pointing to Sarah and Lucky)

(Elizabeth just nodded her head. All the customers seemed to leave, just leaving money on the table. Lucky was having to push a furious Sarah out of the diner. Elizabeth was still processing what was going on. Why was Carly defending her all of the sudden? Elizabeth didn't understand)

Carly: "Look, Elizabeth, I don't know everything that went down with you and Jason last night. I do know that Jason probably had to buy a new TV because he broke his last one. Now, I don't know why you keep pushing him away. But, it is hurting him. He really likes you Elizabeth, probably even loves you. Just go and talk to him Elizabeth. He could help you."

(Carly then turned around and left the diner. Elizabeth just stood there in shock. What was she going to do now? Elizabeth needed to think quick)

* * *

(Jason was sitting at his desk reading over Elizabeth's file. How could a human being do this to a fifteen-year-old girl? He feels bad reading over this without her permission but also needs to get his hands on the guy that did this to her. The case was never solved so he is still out there. He has already broken into glasses but when the guard came through saying he had a visitor. He thought it was just Carly. When Elizabeth walked through the door, his heart stopped)

Liz: "Jason, I think I owe you an explanation."

(Jason looks at her and knows she is having a battle with her thoughts. She looks around and notices the file on his desk. She walks over and picks it up)

Liz: (mumbles under her breath) "Figures."

Jason: "Look Elizabeth-."

(Jason was cut off when Elizabeth put her hand up signaling him to stop)

Liz: "Don't. I figured you would want to see it. Why, I don't know, but I don't care. I honestly thought I put all that away. I really wanted to be with you last night. I have never felt that way before. I just woke up and memories and flashes kept coming back to me and I had no control over any of it."

(Elizabeth couldn't help her heavy breathing as she spoke)

Liz: "I know you think that maybe it was your fault and it's not. It is mine. I should have told you ages ago, but I never did because I never wanted you to see me differently. I never wanted your pity and I just wanted us to be…us. I know I have probably ruined that now. I understand that." (chuckles nervously) "You deserve a lot better than me. Someone who isn't broken and damaged and-."

(Elizabeth went back to her rambling. Jason had to stop this so he went up to her and cupped her face and kissed her softly but with tons of passion. How could she feel that way about herself? Doesn't she know the way she makes him feel? He slowly pulled back to see her beautiful eyes and looked right into them)

Jason: "If I ever hear you say you are broken and damaged again, I will go mad. Don't you see how beautiful you are? You had something horrible and inhumane happen to you and I will not let you put yourself down because of it. I am to blame for last night. I should have stopped, it was too soon either way. I don't want you to run from me, Elizabeth. I'll chase after you and run to the ends of the Earth for you."

Liz: "Jason, I wanted last night. I needed last night because you showed me how it is supposed to be. I lied and said I have had sex because I didn't want you to think less of me. I have had it and it was horrible for me. I didn't want to feel scared of it forever so I wanted it to be with you. I needed it to be with you because you have always been my safe place."

(Her hands were on Jason's hips and his were still cupping her face)

Jason: "That wasn't sex, Elizabeth. Someone forcing themselves on you isn't sex. I want to show you the many ways of having true sex and making love and I will. I will show you in every square inch of this penthouse, if you would let me. I will always be your safe place, like you are mine. You just have to let me."

(That last sentence Jason whispered in a husky voice in her ear. It sent shivers down her back and straight to her core)

Liz: (whispers) "Jason…"

(Elizabeth feels his hands move down from her face to her hips. Rubbing circles on her back with his fingers.

Jason: "Tell me what you need, Elizabeth. I will do anything you want."

(That was when she knew she needed him just as much as he needed her. Elizabeth's response was circling her arms around his neck and kissing him roughly. His hands went straight to her ass lifting her up and pushing her near the wall. This part of his house wasn't soundproof so he was glad that he sent his guard home because Elizabeth let out the sexiest moan he has ever heard and he wanted to be the only one to hear it)

(He was kissing her furiously. His mouth and hers moved in sync with each other. They only removed when they were getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Jason didn't take long though to put his mouth back to work and attacking her neck. Elizabeth's hands were in his hair and she was letting out moans that only made his cock twitch and tighten in his jeans more. He knew that he would soon be taking her on this wall and he didn't want that to be how it happens again so he picked her up and walked towards the stairs. Their mouths were back together again as he made his way up and into his room. Elizabeth has never been in his room before so when he placed her down on the bed and looked into her eyes, she notices how the room was so…Jason. Dark, simple, but also edgy and soft. She loved it)

Jason: "Elizabeth, you need to tell me now if you need to stop. I can't wake up in the morning to see you gone or crying again. I can wait if that is what you need but I have to know."

(Jason couldn't hurt her again. He'd never forgive himself)

Liz: (tearfully) "Jason, I want you so bad. I just…I don't want to disappoint you. There will be times that I just break down crying over it and I can't control it. I will want to have days where I want to be alone. I can't ask you to put up with that."

Jason: (tenderly) "I will never leave you for that reason, Elizabeth. I love you. I have loved you since you helped me when I was shot laying in the snow. I will always be here. I will understand if you don't want to have sex some nights or need to be alone. If you are crying, I will hold you until you stop. I will always be here. There will be times, though, I need to leave for work. I know my job isn't perfect and most people don't want to be involved in that. I need to know if that you can do this, Elizabeth. Because once I have you, I don't think I can ever let you go."

Liz: "I don't care about your job and you know that. I love you, too. I have for a long time. I need to know if I will be enough for you because I don't think I can survive without you."

Jason: (smiles & whispers) "You are more than I deserve."

Liz: "No, you are more than I deserve."

(With their mouths dangerously close to the other, he speaks)

Jason: "We deserve each other then."

Liz: (smiles) "Yeah, I think we do."

(Elizabeth then closes the gap and they seal the deal of their relationship)

 **Chapter 9 Done**

 **Please kindly review, follow, favorite. Thank you. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review/follow/favorite. This chapter is M rated and then the drama happens. Enjoy!**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 10**

(Elizabeth woke up with the warmth of Jason's naked body around her. She had the memories of last night come back to her and she finally smiled. She then remembers flashes of that horrible night. A part of her wanted to cry but she pushed the tears down and started to move to get out of bed. Jason did not like this so he tightens his grip on her and pulled her to his chest)

Jason: (whispers huskily) "Morning."

(He put his face in her brown hair smelled the wonderfulness of her)

Liz: (shyly) "Morning."

(She notices the blanket wasn't covering up her breasts so she grabbed to pull it up but Jason stopped her. He moved them so she was laying on her back and he was above her looking at her body)

Jason: "Never hide from me. You are beautiful."

(He brings his mouth down to catch one of her now hardened nipples. He sucked and bit it then his tongue soothed it. Elizabeth moaned at the motion. He repeated this action to the other breast before bringing his hand down to Elizabeth's core)

Jason: "So wet for me already I see…good."

Liz: "Jason…"

(Elizabeth moaned as she felt Jason's finger enter her. She loved how he always took care of her needs)

Jason: "Oh, I love your tightness, Elizabeth."

(Jason pulled out his finger. Elizabeth groaned from the lack of contact, but Jason took his finger and put in his mouth. Elizabeth stared at him in awe)

Jason: "And I love how you taste."

(Jason moves his face in between her legs. She has never had anyone do this before. Even with Lucky, she would always pleasure him but he never returned the favor. She was also scared of it but she knew Jason would never hurt her)

Jason: "Tell me Elizabeth. Before that night in your studio, have you ever had an orgasm?"

(Elizabeth's face went red)

Jason: "Did Lucky ever make you feel anything?"

(All Elizabeth did was shake her head no)

Jason: (mumbled) "Such an idiot." (normal tone) "I will always make you feel good, baby."

(Just like that Elizabeth felt his hot, wet tongue meet her hot, wet pussy. He was devouring her and thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He heard her moans and knew she was going to cum quickly. Her head rolled back in pleasure and she came with a scream of Jason name. He licked her clean with pleasure. Jason has never been more thankful for soundproof walls in his life)

(Jason rolled back over next to Elizabeth. He was hard as fuck when Elizabeth realized it was her turn to make him feel good. She sat up and straddled his legs. She moved her hands to his hard rod and started to pump. Jason was groaning at the contact. When she finally bent down to meet her mouth with his hard cock, Jason pulled her up and Elizabeth looked at him confused)

Jason: (hurried tone) "We have plenty of time for that. Right now, I want to be inside you."

(He was so frantic that he almost forgot the condom, but he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed one. He slipped himself in the condom before grabbing Elizabeth and having her straddle him)

Jason: "You ready?"

(She nods. She always wonders what riding someone was like and now she will know. Jason helped her up and then helped her slide onto him. She gasped at how full she felt and he groaned at how tight she was. She sat there for a minute to get comfortable and then she started to raise her hips and then go back down. Jason connected every thrust upwards with hers and watch her small but perky breasts go up and down. He was amazed at his girl. That is what she is now. Jason's girl. He will make sure everyone knows that too. He sat up some and connected his lips to her neck. He wanted to mark her so everyone knows that she is taken. She moaned at the contact. When she finally came again he didn't go too long after. She pulled off him and fell down beside him)

Liz: "That was one wake up call."

(Jason laughed in response. Jason didn't laugh much so Elizabeth was happy that she could make him do that)

Jason: "Yeah, it was. Are you alright?"

(He wanted to make sure that he did not hurt her. Elizabeth cuddled up to him as she spoke)

Liz: "Jason, I will not break. I just need to get used to someone being here."

(The whole time she was with him she never thought about that night but when her high was down that is when everything came back to her)

Jason: "You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

(She nods in response)

Jason: "I mean it. I walked away back then and that was the stupidest thing I ever did."

Liz: "And the stupidest thing I ever did was not get on your bike back then."

Jason: "So, let's promise no more stupid decisions."

(Jason promised her he would always be there for her as did she)

Liz: "No more stupid decisions."

(When Jason and Elizabeth finally came out of the bedroom, Jason went to his desk and Elizabeth went to grab her stuff. She was about to leave when Johnny and Francis ran into the penthouse)

Johnny O: "Jason, look we have a problem. Winston called and said he lost Elizabeth."

(Johnny looked at Jason, who was shaking his head from laughing)

Johnny O: (confused) "What? What are you laughing about? I just said Winston lost Elizabeth-."

(Jason pointed towards the kitchen where Elizabeth was standing and laughing. Johnny grew wide eyed)

Johnny O: "Oh…OHHH…Jason, you naughty boy."

(Francis was laughing…Elizabeth was laughing…Johnny was laughing…and Jason slapped Johnny on the back of the head…and then he started laughing)

Francis: "Okay, so now that we know where Elizabeth is, are you two good? Or will we really need to buy a new TV?"

Liz: (nods) "We are good, Frannie."

Johnny O: "Good. About damn time you stop running around each other. Now, we can get started on finding the guy that hurt you-."

(Johnny was interrupted when Francis came behind and stopped him. Oh no)

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Who else did you tell?"

Jason: (guiltily) "Francis, Johnny and Sonny."

(Jason knew he was in trouble)

Liz: "So, that is why Carly helped me last night. I wish you didn't tell everybody about my personal life, Jason."

(Elizabeth was trying not to get mad. She knew Jason didn't mean any harm but she didn't want everyone in Port Charles knowing about her and what happened regarding her rape)

Jason: (confused) "Carly? I didn't tell Carly. She was in her room when I told Sonny…"

(Jason then remembered who Carly was and put his head in his hands. _Great._ )

Jason: "Look, Elizabeth-."

Liz: "It's fine. I do have to get going, though. I have the mid shift at Kelly's. Bye, Frannie, Johnny…Jason."

(She kissed his cheek before leaving the penthouse. Francis looked at Johnny and shook his head in anger)

Francis: (yelled) "Seriously, Johnny, you couldn't keep your mouth shut?!"

Johnny O: (guiltily) "Sorry, I didn't know that we didn't know."

(Johnny put his head down in shame. He hopes he didn't mess up anything for his boss and Elizabeth)

Jason: (sighs deeply) "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned it to everyone. I want to know what Carly did last night for Elizabeth."

(Jason screwed up… again. Will he ever get this right? He hated hurting his girl and he knew he messed up royally)

Johnny O: "I am on it boss."

(Johnny left the penthouse. He felt really bad about his error and needed to do something)

Jason: "Have you found anything about Elizabeth's rapist?"

Francis: "I found out some things. I just don't know if you want to hear them."

(Francis could hardly stomach the information, let alone tell Jason what some sicko did to his girl)

Jason: (nods) "Go on Francis. I need to know."

(Jason had a feeling he was going to wish that he could change his mind after finding out what Francis uncovered)

 **Chapter 10 Done**

 **Question for you my readers. Do you still want an update on Fri/weekend considering it's Thanksgiving week and many of you may be shopping/etc or should I update again next tues instead? Please let me know. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Also, thank you for answering my question regarding the weekend update. A lot of you still wanted one so I aim to please. Hehe. Enjoy the update and please kindly review.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 11**

(Jason walked out of his penthouse and into his best friend's penthouse next door. He saw Carly and Sonny on the couch with Michael. They looked so happy. Something Jason wouldn't mind coming home to every day. Elizabeth taking care of their children. He had shaken the thought out of his head for now. He needed to do business. After what Francis just told him… he needed to do something)

Sonny: (concerned) "Jason, what's wrong?"

(Sonny got up and looked at his best friend and enforcer. He could tell something was wrong. He always knew when something was wrong)

Jason: "Nothing. What do you need?"

Carly: "I will go upstairs. Let's go, Michael. Say bye to Daddy and Jason."

(Carly and Michael waved at the two men. Jason felt a small smile appear on his face)

Sonny: "I just wanted to know how everything was going with Elizabeth."

(Jason sighs in discomfort. This is not what he needed right now)

Jason: (rubbing his head) "I…It's…I don't know anymore."

Sonny: "Well, I know she was here last night. How did that go?"

Jason: (quick tone) "It was good…we...you know…but Johnny had to ruin it this morning saying I told everyone about what happened. I don't know how Carly knew, but she helped Elizabeth last night. I still need to talk to Carly about that and after what Francis just told me I hoped you had someone for me to kill."

(Jason finally took a breath. Jason doesn't talk much, but when it came to Elizabeth, he will)

Sonny: "What does Francis know?"

(Sonny liked Elizabeth and thought she was good for Jason)

Jason: "It turns out that the guy who raped her was never found. They have a DNA sample, but it never showed up back then. I'm going to try to see if we can get it run again. Maybe he committed a crime and it's in the database. He also caused a lot of damage to her. Minor concussion, bruising, black eye, broken arm, and ovary ripping. Elizabeth had to have surgery and it also means when she has kids she will be on strict bed rest and other complications can happen."

(Jason really wanted to punch something as he kept shaping his hands into a fist. He couldn't believe everything that Francis said about what his girl has been through)

Sonny: "Okay, well, we can get the DNA test easily. Whoever did this to her will pay. You will have whatever you need to solve this, Jayse."

Jason: (nods) "Thanks. I am going to talk to Carly now."

(As Jason walks upstairs, Sonny tells him good luck before taking a sip of his whiskey. Elizabeth walked into Kelly's and saw Sarah and Lucky in the corner. They were a happy go lucky couple and it made her sick to her stomach. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and walked to the counter. She just wanted to get this day over with, but that wasn't going to happen because Sarah saw her and smirked like a she-devil)

Sarah: "LIZZIE!"

(Sarah waved for Elizabeth to come to her)

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "What Sarah?"

Sarah: (smirks) "I was just wondering how shacking up with a mob boss was? I mean, I know you are desperate, but come on Lizzie. You sunk pretty low or is it the other way around? I mean, Jason is hot. Why would he want someone like you?"

(Elizabeth rolls her eyes as she starts to walk away. She couldn't deal with this right now)

Sarah: "Oh, just walking away? Oh, okay. Well, I guess you don't want to know that whatever Jason wants from you now isn't going to last. Nobody wants anything from you except your body. They always find a way to get it too. Evening forcing you…right, Lucky?"

(Sarah turns to Lucky, who angrily glares at her. Elizabeth felt sick. How could her own sister say that to her? She couldn't take it anymore! She took the pitcher of Ice Tea on the counter and poured it all over Sarah)

Sarah: (yells) "AHHH!"

(Sarah takes a step back while a shocked Lucky goes over to her)

Sarah: (screams) "YOU BITCH!"

(Someone spoke Elizabeth's name and when Elizabeth saw it was Bobbie, she sighs deeply as she knew she was in trouble)

Sarah: (raises her voice) "I WANT HER FIRED! NOW!"

Bobbie: (frustratedly) "Look, Elizabeth, you can't just go around dumping things on customers. I know you have had a hard few months, but I am going to have to ask you to leave."

(Elizabeth was shocked! She just got fired. Lucky wasn't doing anything and Sarah was smirking in satisfaction. This was just great! A fed-up Elizabeth takes off her apron and throws it in Bobbie's hands)

Liz: "FINE!"

(Elizabeth grabs her purse and walked out of Kelly's heading back to her apartment. What was she going to do now for a job? Ugh! As if this day couldn't get any worse)

 *****Sonny & Carly's Penthouse*****

(Carly was playing with Michael in the living room when Jason walked in)

Carly: "Hey, Jason. What's up?"

(As Jason picks up Michael, he spoke)

Jason: "I know what you did for Elizabeth. I want to know why?"

Carly: (shrugs) "What do you mean? All I did was do the right thing. Sarah deserved to get slapped." (sighs) "Look, me and muffin don't always get along but nobody deserves what happened to her. Yes, before you lecture me, I eavesdropped. Sorry, not sorry. You like Elizabeth. right?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I love her."

(Jason placed Michael on his knee and rubs his hair)

Carly: (smiles brightly) "Then, go after her. I got involved with Robin and it didn't go well. I know you love Elizabeth, so go for it. She needs someone and you are a good fit."

(Carly wanted her friend to be happy and, in the process, was trying to grow up. Jason couldn't help the shocked look on his face before speaking)

Jason: "Well, Carly, I don't know what started this change but don't stop. Thank you."

(Jason placed Michael down on Carly's lap and kissed Michael's head)

Carly: "Jason?"

Jason: "Yeah?"

Carly: "Do me one favor?" (angrily) "Find the son of a bitch that did that to her. No one deserves that."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "You DO know when I am done with him he won't still be breathing."

Carly: (smiles) "Good! Now go on. Get your girl."

(Carly then waved him away, causing him to smile as he left. Elizabeth got to her studio and just sunk into the couch. She had no job. Jason and she were probably still on the rocks. She had the worst sister in the world and her best friend at the moment is surprisingly Carly Corinthos. How did her life turn into this in only a week? She didn't know when she went to sleep but she woke up to knocking on her door. She got up and saw that Jason was there. Why didn't he just use his key? Oh well)

Liz: "Hey, come in. What's up?"

Jason: (worriedly) "I went to Kelly's and Bobbie said you got fired? What happened?"

Liz: (groans) "Sarah and I got into a fight and she said some things about you so I poured a pitcher of sweet tea on her. Bobbie saw and Sarah told Lucky to make sure I got fired." (shakes her head) "It's fine."

(As Jason is furiously speaking, he walks towards the door)

Jason: "It's not fine! Lucky is a bastard and Sarah is a bitch! I can get your job back by the morning."

(Jason is stopped by Elizabeth just as he gets to the door when she grabs his arm)

Liz: "Calm down, boy. Look, I am fine for now. I have money saved up and I don't even think I want to work at Kelly's anymore with both Lucky and Sarah apparently staying there. I can get a job somewhere else. I heard Coleman is looking for a bartender at Jake's."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Fuck no! I am not letting you work at Jake's. I can help you until you are done with college. Then you can be the artist you always wanted to be."

(She shakes her head as she tries to explain)

Liz: "I can't take your money, Jason. I can figure something out. I am sure you have many more things to worry about than me."

(As Jason speaks, he walks to her)

Jason: "Elizabeth, I will always worry about you. I love you and I want to help you."

(He cups her face with his gentle hands)

Liz: "And I love you for that, but everything will work out in the end."

(She kisses him softly on the lips. Jason kissed her back before pulling away)

Jason: "Grab a bag and pack. Stay with me for the weekend."

(Elizabeth just nods before she lets go and gets ready as Jason took a seat on the couch. He knew he loved her with everything he had. He knew that he will do anything for her)

 **Chapter 11 Done**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a bit M rated. Thanks for those who are kind in leaving a review.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 12**

(Elizabeth and Jason walked into his penthouse after grabbing something to eat. They would have gone to Kelly's on any other given day but Elizabeth didn't want to run into Lucky or Sarah. Jason didn't want to, either. He would have probably punched Lucky in the face and if he hurt women…he would have killed Sarah for hurting his girl. Right now, he is trying to get Elizabeth to stay with him at the penthouse for longer than the weekend. He wants her with him. He needs her with him)

Liz: (chuckles) "Jason, I am not living here. We just started…whatever the hell we are…but I don't want to rush anything."

(She places her duffle bag on his couch)

Jason: "I want you here, Elizabeth. It would be safer here anyway. I am not saying give up your studio. It holds too many memories."

(He couldn't help the smirk from appearing, causing her to roll her eyes)

Jason: "I am just saying when people find out that we are, in your words… 'whatever the hell'...you will be a target to hurt me. I can never let anything happen to you…ever."

Liz: (sighs) "Jason, bad things happen even without you in my life." (putting her head down) "I should know."

(Jason knew what she was talking about and if he knew her back then, the little fucker would have had to get through him)

Liz: "But, there is nothing we can do about it, Jason. I am not going to stay here without a JOB and expect you to take care of me. I have taken care of myself for a long time now. I am used to it."

Jason: (smiles) "But I want to take care of you. I want you here when I get home. I want to have everything with you. Elizabeth, I love you and I want to keep you safe. If it was up to me you would never have to lift a finger for anything ever again."

(Jason cupped her face)

Liz: "I am not that girl, Jason. We both know that."

Jason: (sighs) "I know that. I love that you are strong. I love that you are smart. I love that you are independent, but Elizabeth… you don't need to do everything by yourself. I am always going to be here and I will give you anything you want."

(Jason kisses her softly on the lips. She moaned at the impact and he felt himself tighten in his jeans. He pulled back and looked her into her pretty blue eyes)

Jason: "Please stay."

Liz: "Okay."

(Jason picked her up and walked her over to the pool table before sitting her down and kissing her. She squealed and laughed at the contact and then moaned into the kiss. She pulled back when breathing was something she remembers she needed)

Liz: "I will need to get my stuff out. Can I still have the studio for my art, though?"

Jason: "Of course. I want you to follow your dreams and become an artist. I will have to call Johnny and Francis to make sure the place is secure. Bulletproof windows, new door, alarm, etc."

Liz: "Okay, I will have to check with the landlord though."

Jason: (smirks) "If he has a problem with it, I would love to change his mind."

Liz: (chuckles) "Oh really? Just no killing my landlord, alright?"

(Jason grinned as he was falling in love with his girl more and more by the second)

Jason: (shakes his head) "No promises. Now, I promised you an amazing weekend so let's get started."

(Jason attacked her mouth and she let out a squeal. He started to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Her hands were pulling at his short, spiky, hair and was pushing herself against him. He growled when he felt her small hands go to his pants buckle and pull on it. He pulled back from the heated kiss and took off her jacket. He then surprised her by ripping open her button blouse. You could hear the buttons falling on the pool table. Jason licked his lips at the sight of her navy blue, lacy bra. He attacked her mouth again)

(Her hands went back to his pants and unbuckled his pants and started to push them down. This was not sweet and slow. No, this was heated passion. This was raw and almost animalistic. He had her on the pool table, which he had fantasies about it forever it felt like. She was pushing his pants down and saw his hard cock ready to burst out of his boxers)

(When she pulled them off, she slipped her hands around his member. He let out a growl and then pushed her on to her back. He then took her jeans and slid them off her body. At the sight of her matching navy blue panties, his cock was throbbing. Elizabeth could see he needed her as much as she needed him)

(Jason ripped off the last piece of material. He would have to buy her more of this pair. He grabbed a condom and slipped it on and then looked at Elizabeth. She gave him a nod of approval before he plunged into her hot, wet, core)

Liz: (moans loudly) "JASON!"

(She couldn't stop the deep moaning as Jason filled her. She loved the way he felt inside her so much. Jason kept thrusting upwards into her. She was now hard on the pool table and Jason was holding her up. As he kept going his mouth made at trail all along her neck. God, he loved the way she moaned and how tight she felt around his cock. He was about to cum)

Jason: "Come on, baby. Let go for me."

(All Elizabeth could do was moan. She was close to her orgasm and when she finally let go Jason came right behind her. Jason finally pulled out and slipped on his boxers before picking up his girl in his arms. Elizabeth's legs felt like jelly so she could hardly stand. He went to his bedroom and slipped her into his shirt. When she finally laid down and closed her eyes she was out. Jason spooned her into his arms and looked at his girl. Finally, he got what he wanted. She was all he ever wanted in life and she was now his. Life couldn't get any better. However, what Jason didn't know was that things wouldn't always be rosy for them as long as Lucky Spencer and Sarah were in the picture)

* * *

(Sarah was lying in Lucky's bed with him next to her. She still couldn't believe everything that has happened lately. Everything could have been perfect if it wasn't for stupid Jason Morgan. Lucky wasn't talking to her right now. He is mad at her for almost spilling his secret. Sarah didn't care, though. If his secret came out Lizzie would be crushed. Sarah looked over at Lucky)

Sarah: "Lucky?"

(He just ignored her and continued watching the TV)

Sarah: "Come on, babe, you know I would never tell Lizzie anything."

Lucky: (sorrowfully) "Sarah, I told you what happened because I was drunk and needed someone to talk to. I feel like shit for what I did to her all those years ago."

Sarah: "I know that and you made up for it by caring about her for so long. She is now with Jason, though. She will most likely get hurt because of him now."

(She was trying like hell to contain her smirk)

Lucky: "Please, Sarah, I don't need Jason Morgan coming after me."

Sarah: (smiles) "Lucky, your secret is safe with me. No one will ever find out it was you that raped my sister."

 **Chapter 12 Done**


	13. Chapter 13

**Have your tissues ready. This may be a sensitive chapter for you Elizabeth or Liason fans. Lucky is at the end and you won't like it. Thank you to those who are kind in reviewing.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 13**

(Elizabeth loved waking up in Jason's arms. That is how she has been waking up the past few days and she loves it. Jason usually wakes up really early but when his arms are around Elizabeth he never wants to leave his bed)

(When he woke before Elizabeth finally he was going to take advantage. He slipped out of bed and slipped on some grey sweatpants. He walked downstairs into his kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. He normally never eats breakfast, but he wanted Elizabeth to have a good morning)

(Elizabeth opens her eyes and is taken back by the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. She just wanted to run downstairs but she decided against it. What if the guys were downstairs? She didn't want to take that risk so she went to look for her duffle bag but realized it was on Jason's couch. _Shit_. She is in nothing but Jason t-shirt. Great! She needed a new plan)

(She goes to his drawers and sees a pair of his navy sweatpants and decides to put them on. She hopes he doesn't mind. Jason hears her small footsteps come down the stairs and then sees his girl, in his clothes, walking down towards him. All he could think was…damn! She rests her arms around her man)

Liz: "Morning."

Jason: (smirks) "You really need to wear my clothes more often."

(Jason put the frying pan on the opposite burner. Then he grabs Elizabeth and puts her on the counter and kisses her neck and whispers in her ear)

Jason: "You look so sexy."

(Elizabeth giggles as she couldn't help the blush from forming on her face)

Liz: "I just put them on because my bag is on your couch and I didn't think coming down in only your shirt was a great idea."

(As Jason's face was still in the crook of her neck, he spoke)

Jason: "Why not?'

Liz: "I didn't know who was down here. I really don't think you want Johnny seeing me without my underwear."

(She couldn't resist saying that last part as she knew she was teasing him)

Jason: "Johnny will never see you not in clothes or he will sadly be dying. You're all mine, Webber."

(Jason sucks on her pulse point. Elizabeth let's out a breathy moan before Jason pulls away)

Jason: "Here. Eat your breakfast, beautiful."

(He hands her chocolate chip pancakes with bacon)

Liz: (groans) "God, I love you so much."

(Elizabeth gives Jason a peck on the lips before starting to eat her chocolate chip pancakes)

Jason: (teasingly) "No, you love chocolate and I gave you chocolate so you love me."

(He takes a sip of his coffee)

Liz: "Yeah, but I also love you because you're my amazing boyfriend."

Jason: (smiles) "That I am. I will have Winston start being your guard now that you live here. Francis and I are doing some background checks so I have to go soon. Ask Winston if you need anything, alright?"

Liz: (sighs deeply in frustration) "Background checks? Jason, I am not stupid. Look, I love you and I know you want to find the guy that… that hurt me. But, it has been far too long to worry about it. It happened and it's over."

(Elizabeth looks down at her food, not feeling hungry anymore. Jason lifts up his girls face with his finger and makes sure she's looking at him in the eyes)

Jason: "Baby, I will not stop till I find the guy. Who, after so long of me wanting you and finally having you, made you cry the morning after. Francis and I are just trying to find out more about it okay?"

(He could see tears building up in Elizabeth blue eyes)

Liz: "It has been too long, Jason. All the evidence is gone and old, so there is no point for you to be wasting your time on this. I love you so much and I don't want you to get angry when you can't find the person who hurt me."

(Elizabeth puts down her plate and cups his face)

Jason: "Elizabeth, you make it sound like this guy just pushes you down or something."

(Jason couldn't help but grow mad at how his girl is just pushing this aside)

Jason: (scoffs) "He RAPED you Elizabeth! I am not going to let some sick bastard, who hurt the love of my life, keep breathing."

(Elizabeth couldn't contain the anger in her voice when she spoke tearfully)

Liz: "I know what he did, Jason! I was there and I felt every part of it! I felt his disgusting hands all over me and felt every inch of pain he caused me! I couldn't even see his face because he was wearing a stupid mask. I know you want to get him and so did I, but I don't want to have to relive all those things that happened to me!"

Jason: (sighs sadly) "Elizabeth, I don't want that either. I just hate the idea of some guy holding you down and having their way with you and not being able to do anything to him for causing you so much pain."

Liz: "I know, Jason. But, I didn't even know you back then. It was not your problem and it happened after everyone telling me just to move on and live with it, so I finally did. I don't want to go back to the place I was back then."

(Elizabeth finally let the tears fall out of her eyes. Jason pulled her into his arms and that made her feel secure)

Liz: "Everyone told me I had to move on. My grams, Lucky, Sarah… everyone. My parents didn't even call to ask how I was doing. They just said I had to get up and think like it never happened. I don't want this to consume me or you. I am finally… genuinely… happy and I want it to stay that way."

(Jason just stared at his girl crying in his arms. He hated to see her cry and that is mostly because he knows she hates to cry. When he was staying in her studio she never cried. Not once. She says crying is a waste of time and hates to do it. Now, here she is crying over something she had no control over. People told her to just forget about it but how was she supposed to do that? It happened to her. Now, he just wants to destroy something. He knows that he should stop looking if it gets her to feel this way. However, he can't because he needs to find the person who hurt her. If it is the last thing he does, he will do it. The person is going to pay. No matter who the fuck it turned out to be)

* * *

(Lucky was walking down the stairs with Sarah by his side. He always wanted Sarah. Now that he has her, though, he grew sick to his stomach. Sarah was a fucking bitch. He couldn't believe the things she has wanted to do to her own sister and how Sarah treated Elizabeth. Wow. Lucky raped her sister and that just made Sarah want to be his best friend. He couldn't believe it)

(Now Lucky has been fighting with his demons since that night in the park. He hated how it went down. He remembers it clearly as day…)

 _(Lucky was pissed off. He was going to the Valentine's Day Dance with none other than Sarah Webber. Yep, hottest chick in the whole school until Charles Dillon, captain of the stupid ass basketball team asked her to go with him at the last minute. Fuck! Great)_

 _(The worst part is that he turned down Elizabeth to go with her sister. Now, Elizabeth is not as hot as Sarah but damn is she fast. I mean, she looks like a slut and is bad and all but Lucky knew she was a 'nice' girl on the inside._

 _Now here is his chance. He needs to blow off some steam. He remembers his father telling him how he raped his mother and then she fell in love with him. He knows he can make that happen with Liz. He will rape her and then help her through it all. He doesn't mind waiting for a little as long as it comes to a bigger outcome)_

 _(He had his chance when he saw Elizabeth sitting on a bench in the park. Yes! He will do it here. He grabbed a black mask out of his bag. He knew his prints, if she went to the cops, would never be traced because he is not in the system. He will have to make it quick and good because who knows when will the next time be with Elizabeth)_

 _(He went behind Elizabeth and grabbed her from behind. He pulled her down and threw her on the ground. She was screaming but he was happy that nobody was out at this time of night. He got on top of Elizabeth she was moving too much so he slapped her in the face. She still kept moving so he punched her in the eye and grabbed her arm hard. He thought he heard the bone break but he didn't have time to care because he had to make this quick. He ripped off her underwear and he scooted her dress up. He had to hold her down with one arm and undo his pants with the other. Damn, that was difficult)_

 _(He finally got them down he was thrusting into her. He felt her virginity being ripped away and couldn't help but feel sorry. He took away something most girls care about but he was_ _too_ _far in this now to back out. He just hoped his father was right and this would work… if not he was screwed)_

 **Chapter 13 Done**

 **Next chapter starts with my spin on the story. Hope you like it. Thanks for those who review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: From this chapter and going forward, it is my own creation. Hope I did this story justice. Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy this update.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 14**

(Lucky felt horrible about what he did to Elizabeth. He never would have done that in a million years. However, he remembered what his dad did to his mom and they later got married. Everything should work out with Elizabeth…right? Lucky was trying to stay positive. He sighs in frustration as he sits at the foot of his bed and shakes his head. All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. He has a glimmer of hope that it's Elizabeth. Upon opening the door, his face turns to gloom when it's Sarah)

Lucky: "Oh, it's you."

Sarah: (slightly irritated) "Don't look too upset."

(She shuts the door behind her and they face each other)

Sarah: "You were hoping it was Lizzie, weren't you?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "So, what if I was?" (remorseful) "I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her." (scoffs) "I never should have told you my secret. You could tell anyone."

Sarah: "I promise you I won't tell."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Forgive me if I have my doubts."

(Sarah walks closer to him as she smirks)

Sarah: "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Lucky: (confused) "Huh? What are you talking about?"

(She continues to teasingly face him as she unbuttons his shirt followed by taking off her blue shirt)

Lucky: (sighs) "Sarah, what are you doing?"

Sarah: "What does it look like I'm doing?"

(He starts to stop her, but she looks at him 'innocently' in the eyes)

Sarah: "You know you want me, Lucky. You don't have to be afraid to admit it. You're welcome to have your way with me."

(Lucky scoffs in response and walks a few steps away)

Lucky: "Sex won't fix things, Sarah."

Sarah: (shrugs) "Maybe not."

(She looks into his eyes and smiles, turning on the charm)

Sarah: "But, it will feel good. You know it will. Let me satisfy you, baby."

(She slowly finishes unbuttoning his flannel shirt before completely taking it off. She then moves to his jeans. She smiles as she unbuckles the belt and completely unbuttons his jeans. After unzipping them, she gets down on her knees and takes them off. She takes one look at his boxers and licks her lips in satisfaction. He looks at her in surprise as she pushes down his boxers making his shaft spring free. She massages his dick before taking him in her mouth)

(His eyes close to feel her tongue swirl as she then sucks him more. He shakes his head as he sighs softly)

Lucky: "You don't have to do this. But holy fuck, it feels so good."

(She smiles in delight and she continues to go down on him. She loved giving him head. She knew he wasn't exactly looking for sex or an orgasm, but she wanted to pleasure him so he'd forget Lizzie. She continues to take him deep in her mouth and sucks him hard. He rests his hands on her head and tugs a little as he couldn't help but get lost in the sensations)

Lucky: "D-Don't stop, Sarah. Oh God."

(Before he realizes it, he explodes in her mouth. She licks him dry before standing up to face him)

Sarah: (chuckles seductively) "That was just how I imagined it from last time. Even better. You tasted so good."

(She unbuttons her jeans and slides them off and makes a harmless demand)

Sarah: "Fuck me, Spencer."

Lucky: "Sounds like you're ready for an explosive time."

Sarah: "Damn right I am."

(He takes her in his arms and gently throws her on the bed. After discarding the rest of her clothing, he takes out a foil wrapper that was in the nightstand drawer. He puts it on his member and then rocks her world)

(After they're both completely satisfied, he falls to her side and they both look at each other)

Lucky: "Okay, I'll admit it. That was good."

Sarah: (laughs) "It always is."

(She looks away and smiles evilly as she thinks to herself)

Sarah: _"You're next, Jason."_

 *****Sonny's Penthouse*****

(Elizabeth goes to Sonny's place as requested. After answering the door, he lets her in and nods)

Sonny: "Thank you for coming."

Liz: (shrugs) "Jason said you wanted to see me."

(She seemed a bit distant towards him, so he wanted to find out why. They sit down on the couch)

Sonny: "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

(Elizabeth raises her eyebrows and shakes her head)

Liz: "No, I'm not. I know Jason probably meant well, but I did not appreciate him telling the whole town about my rape."

Sonny: (sighs) "It wasn't the whole town, Elizabeth. I do see your point, though. He was just worried about you. He wasn't sure what to do and he wanted to handle it right. So, he asked for my opinion. We had no idea that Carly was hearing the conversation."

Liz: (scoffs) "She has a big mouth."

Sonny: (nods) "I love my wife, but I will admit she talks when she sometimes shouldn't."

Liz: "I will admit that I was surprised when she stood up for me to Sarah and Lucky at Kelly's. With her, she usually throws insults my way."

Sonny: "When she's passionate about something, she gives it her all."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "I know Jason didn't tell the 'whole town', but it feels like it regarding the guards and you."

(Sonny rests his hand over hers and speaks in a serious tone)

Sonny: "I hope you know that me, as well as the rest of the guards, will never say anything. We're all a big family and we look out for our own."

(She sighs softly and briefly closes her eyes as she looks down)

Liz: (nods & whispers) "I know." (normal tone) "It just hurt and it felt like he was ready to tell anyone. I know he wouldn't, though." (sadly) "It shouldn't still make me sick to my stomach thinking about it."

Sonny: "Sweetie, you will never truly forget about it. In time, you will be able to put it behind you and move on. It will take a while, but it will happen."

Liz: (scoffs) "I wish it'd happen already. I'm tired of thinking about it and reliving it, it feels like."

Sonny: (tilts his head) "If I may ask, why do you have the police report regarding the incident of your rape?"

(Elizabeth fidgets nervously at the question. She had a feeling, sooner or later, that the subject would be brought up by Jason or someone close to her. She didn't care to relive it. In all honesty, it was probably best to. The sooner it's dealt with, the sooner it can be in the past. Sonny could see her bundle of nerves and shakes his head in concern)

Sonny: "Elizabeth, if the subject is too hard on you, we can talk about something else. I hope you know I'm only trying to help."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, I know. Do I want to relive it? No, but you're probably right. It's time to get it out." (rolls her eyes) "I'm sure you'll tell Jason about this conversation anyway."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Not if you don't want me to. Yes, Jason is my best friend. I won't break your trust or your confidentiality."

Liz: (small smile) "Thank you."

Sonny: "I won't force you to tell me. I'll leave it up to you."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "I will tell you…after I tell Jason. I feel he deserves to know first."

Sonny: (nods) "I can respect that and it's no problem." (smiles) "Just please know that I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Thank you, Sonny."

(They share a warm embrace before she departs his penthouse and decides to go for a walk)

 *****Jason's Penthouse*****

(Francis, Johnny O, Max, and Jason are in the living room chatting about Elizabeth's rape. Francis and Johnny are sitting on the couch while Max is sitting on the chair on the left side of the couch. Jason is walking around in a huff)

Jason: "It kills me that she doesn't know her attacker. The fucker deserves to pay with his life for what he did to her."

Francis; (sighs) "We will, Jayse. We will find him."

Jason: (frustratedly) "How?! There's no lead on the asshole! For all we know, he could be right under our noses!" (sighs) "It breaks my heart that she is tormented by it. She may act like it doesn't bother her, but I know it does. If I were in her shoes, I'd want to confront the sick fuck who not only raped her, but took her virginity."

(Jason looks down in sadness and sniffles. He didn't want to break down in front of his friends. If he had to lose himself, he'd rather be in front of his girl)

Jason: "She was only fifteen years old. She was innocent. She didn't deserve it."

Johnny O: "No, she didn't. When the son of a bitch is caught, he'll pay dearly."

Max: "I think it's safe to say that between all of us, the guy doesn't stand a chance of walking away alive."

Jason: "I vow, right here and right now, that he will be caught."

 **Chapter 14 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Please kindly review follow favorite.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the feedback and the follows/favorites. For those of you ready to see Sarah get what's coming to her, don't worry she will. It won't happen yet tho. Lucky will pay for what he's done but not yet.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 15**

 *****Kelly's*****

(Carly decided to get a cup of coffee at Kelly's. After going inside the small restaurant, she is caught off-guard by a familiar, yet annoying voice…Sarah Webber)

Sarah: (sweetly) "Hi, Carly. How are you?"

(Carly groans and forces a smile)

Carly: "Hi, Sarah. What are you doing here?"

Sarah: "Oh, same as you. Getting a coffee. I've been meaning to talk to you."

Carly: (weird look) "About what?"

Sarah: (polite smile) "My dear, sweet sister, Lizzie."

Carly: (raises her eyebrows) "You DO know that she prefers Elizabeth, right?"

Sarah: (rolls her eyes) "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We have an interesting relationship where she's used to that

from me."

Carly: (tilts her head) "I don't think anyone gets used to being called another name that's not their preferred one."

Sarah: (smirks) "Like I said, we have a special relationship. You know more about Lizzie than I probably do, considering you and Jason are close and Jason is close with Lizzie."

Carly: (not impressed) "I may know her, but why do you think I'd share anything with you?"

Sarah: (shrugs) "I thought you didn't like Lizzie much these days."

Carly: "I admit I didn't care for her at the beginning. I don't mind her now."

Sarah: (surprised) "Since when?"

Carly: (angrily) "Since you and that asshole Spencer screwed her over. I've learned some new things about Elizabeth and I see her in a different light. So, if you think you can sweet talk me into giving you the inside scoop on her…you're sadly mistake, little girl."

(Carly points at Sarah and speaks in a warning tone)

Carly: "I see right through you, little girl. You're going to pay for hurting Elizabeth. No one hurts Elizabeth and gets away with it."

(Sarah shakes her head in confusion)

Sarah: "I-I don't understand, Carly. When did you and Lizzie suddenly become BFF's?"

(Carly turns away slightly and remembers when she pretended to be upstairs in her and Sonny's bedroom. Jason confide in Sonny about Elizabeth being raped and how the PCPD never caught the culprit. Carly is still shocked at hearing that. Carly briefly shakes her head and faces Sarah again)

Carly: "I'm a changed woman. Watch your back, little girl." (smirks) "Oh, and by the way…I'm going to make sure that Elizabeth gets her job back."

(Sarah places her hands on her hips in a shocked tone)

Sarah: "I don't know how that's possible after she purposely spilled iced tea on me."

(Carly smiles proudly at her new nemesis)

Carly: "I have more power over Bobbie than you do. Besides, Bobbie is my mom."

(Sarah was seething with fury! Who the hell does Carly think she is?! First of all, Carly doesn't own the small restaurant! Second of all, Sarah knew that Bobbie must have her own mind and doesn't listen to everything Carly says! Sarah knew she had to have one over Carly. Sarah chuckles evilly as she had just the trick)

Sarah: "I won't come to Kelly's anymore. I drink a lot of coffee here and eat here often. You will lose my business."

Carly: (laughs) "Good. Less drama. My mother may own the business, but I have a lot of pull over her. If you keep acting up, I can make sure that you're no longer welcome here."

Sarah: (narrows her eyebrows) "You wouldn't dare."

Carly: (folds her arms) "Try me."

(Sarah's eyes are widened in shock! Holy fuck! Sarah grabs her purse off the table she was using and walks out in a huff. Carly faces the front door)

Carly: "Bitch."

 *****Hours Later*****

(With Sonny, Michael and the guards gone, Carly decides to have a talk with her mother, Bobbie. The two ladies sit down on the couch and get comfy before Carly speaks)

Carly: "Thank you, mom, for coming over."

Bobbie: "It sounded urgent, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. What's up?"

Carly: "It's about Elizabeth."

Bobbie: (odd look) "Okay?"

Carly: "I want you to rehire her at Kelly's. It was wrong to fire her because of her bitch of a sister, Sarah."

Bobbie: (raises her eyebrows) "Carly, I can't just ignore what she did. She dumped a pitcher of iced tea over Sarah, who happened to be a customer. How would that look if Elizabeth came back? It'd be like she could do whatever she wanted without the consequences. I can't have that in my restaurant, no matter how much I like her."

(Carly tilts her head and speaks in a serious tone)

Carly: "Mom, for as long as you've known Elizabeth, has she ever done anything questionable besides the incident with Sarah?"

Bobbie: (sighs deeply) "No, she hasn't."

Carly: "All of the customers I have spoken with adore Elizabeth. She has never done one mean thing to them. They feel bad that Elizabeth's sister treats her horribly. When I asked them if Elizabeth deserves to be fired, they said no." (smirks) "They went as far to say they'd sign a petition for her to come back. If that's not being loyal, I don't know what is. Sarah needs to get off her high horse and I told her that."

Bobbie: "Okay, I see what you're saying. It's clear Elizabeth is popular at Kelly's. I see how much everyone loves her there. I'll hire her back. I do want to talk to her, though."

Carly: "I'll call her now and have her come over."

Bobbie: (nods) "Okay."

 *****About 15 minutes Later*****

(After letting Elizabeth into the penthouse, Carly offers a smile)

Carly: "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Bobbie: "I know this is probably the last place you expected to come to."

Liz: "I guess I was just surprised to get your call. Am I in trouble?"

Carly: "No, you're not."

Bobbie: "Carly spoke on your behalf, as did the customers at Kelly's regarding your firing." (serious tone) "I don't condone what you did to Sarah."

Liz: (nods) "I know. I'm sorry about that."

Bobbie: "Can you promise me that it won't happen again? That no matter what happens with Sarah in the future, you will not retaliate against her?" (smirks) "At least, not in my restaurant?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes, I can promise you that. I'm really sorry about that. While I admit it felt good to do that, it didn't look mature on my end."

Bobbie: "If Sarah antagonizes you again and no one is there back you up, call myself, Carly, Jason, or Sonny, or even the guards. Don't let her get you down."

Liz: "Yes, ma'am."

Bobbie: (smiles) "Then you're rehired, my dear."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Thank you."

Bobbie: "Well, I need to get going. You can start again tomorrow, okay?"

Liz: "Okay, sounds good."

(Bobbie gets up and leaves. Elizabeth smiles politely and is about to do the same when Carly stops her)

Carly: "Elizabeth, can we talk?"

Liz: (stutters) "Uh…o-okay…"

Carly: "No one is here but us. I'd like us to clear the air on everything, if that's okay?" (chuckles) "I promise, no yelling."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

Carly: (sighs deeply) "Thank you. I appreciate it." (smiles) "Ready?"

Liz: (small smile) "Sure."

 **Chapter 15 Done**

 **I know Jason wasn't in this chapter. I'm writing these chapters according to my outline that I came up with. Some characters may be used more often than others. Thanks to all who take the time to review. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for the feedback/follows/favorites.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 16**

(Elizabeth chuckles softly as she couldn't help but wonder what brought on Carly's sudden change in attitude towards her. Carly notices Elizabeth's chuckle and smiles)

Carly: "What's up with the laugh?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I'm-I'm just curious why you went from hating me to suddenly defending me to Bobbie and Sarah. I remember a time when you couldn't stand me. Why the change in attitude?"

Carly: (nods) "That's a valid question. You want the truth? Yes, I did hate you at the time. I love Jason. If I wasn't with Sonny, my soulmate, I'd probably be with Jason. That is, if he felt the same. I know he doesn't, though, because his heart belongs to you. Am I jealous that Jason loves you more than me? Hell, yes. Am I jealous because he'd choose you over me when it matters most? Yes. But, do I have a choice?" (shakes her head) "No." (sighs) "In all fairness, you have never done anything wrong. I've just been jealous because you and Jason are together and, in my heart, in a way, I wish it was me."

(Elizabeth sighs softly in response. She never expected Carly to be so open and honest like this. She was quite surprised, to be honest. She tilts her head as she speaks)

Liz: "I have to admit, it's weird hearing all of this. It's like I knew this, but to hear you say it? I never expected it. No offense, but I always expected you to stake your claim on things and to hell with the consequences." (smiles) "But, it sounds like you don't want to do that anymore. I gotta say that I'm surprised by all of this. In the end, though, it relieves me to hear it. I hated being at war with you."

Carly: (laughs) "I admit it did get annoying fighting with you. Even though it was because of Jason, it wasn't a very valid reason. I know that now."

Liz: (smirks) "You're right. It wasn't a very good reason. At least you've realized that."

(Both women laugh before things turn serious again)

Carly: (sighs) "There's a few other reasons I wanted you over."

Liz: (curiously) "O-kay?"

Carly: (shakes her head) "You probably don't want to discuss it, but please know that I'm here for you."

Liz: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Carly: (hesitantly) "Okay, please don't hate me…" (sighs deeply) "…it's about your rape."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Oh, that. I don't know why we need to talk about it because there's nothing that can be done."

Carly: (sighs) "I overheard Sonny and Jason talking about it when I know I shouldn't have."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Of course you did."

Carly: (guiltily) "I know I'm bad. I'm really bad."

Liz: "Yeah, you stick your nose where it doesn't belong. I did wonder why you told Sarah off at Kelly's and defended me. Sarah even wondered that."

Carly: "Honestly? I realized that I've been a bitch to you this whole time, especially after hearing about your rape. I've never been raped, so I can only imagine what it's like. I'm going to guess that they never caught the person?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. I remember him wearing a ski mask and I couldn't see him. No hand prints or anything." (scoffs) "Jason and the men are out for revenge regarding it."

Carly: (shakes her head) "Nothing wrong with your man watching out for you."

Liz: "Okay, true. I guess being I wanted to forget about it, I was hoping Jason would, too."

Carly: (laughs) "If you know Jason as well as I know you do, you know he'll never let it go." (serious tone) "He, as well as everyone else, wants the asshole who assaulted you to pay dearly. Even though we didn't get along before…that's on me…I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." (smiles) "You're a good girl or should I say young woman, Elizabeth Webber."

Liz: (laughs) "Well, thank you."

Carly: "As for Sarah? She's a fucking tramp who needs to get off her high horse and realize she's no match for you. Lucky? He doesn't deserve you or your forgiveness. He's an asshole who can have Sarah."

Liz: (smirks) "They can have each other."

Carly: (proudly) "Right on, baby cakes!"

(They high five each other and laugh. Afterwards, they say their goodbyes)

 *****The Park*****

(Elizabeth decided to go for a walk to clear her head after her talk with Carly. She couldn't believe that they finally connected and now get along. She wasn't sure that would ever happen. It did and she was relieved as she didn't like fighting with someone for no good reason. Her fight with Sarah and Lucky? Now, she had a reason for that. They screwed her over and her so-called sister didn't seem to care. As for Lucky, Elizabeth wasn't completely sure on that)

(Elizabeth sits down on the bench. She was a little nervous in that moment as this is how she was when she was dragged into the bushes and assaulted. She shook a lot at hearing footsteps coming towards her. Her voice was a bit shaky until she saw it was Lucky walking to her)

Liz: (mumbles) "Oh, great. Just what I need."

(He stops when he reaches her. With his hands in his jean pockets, he nervously speaks)

Lucky: "H-Hi."

Liz: (polite smile) "Hi."

Lucky: "How are you?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Like you care."

Lucky: (sighs deeply) "Please don't do that."

Liz: "Do what? Give you attitude? Why not? If I could, I'd stay away from you. Unfortunately, Port Charles is a small town so chances of running into you are pretty good. So, be prepared for me to ignore you when passing you."

Lucky: (sadly) "It doesn't have to be like that, you know? For what it's worth, I'm sorry for hurting you regarding Sarah. I never meant for that to happen."

(As Elizabeth stands up from the bench, she speaks to Lucky)

Liz: "It doesn't matter anymore and I don't care. I'm with Jason now. I hope you enjoy Sarah."

(As Elizabeth walks away, Lucky shamefully whispers)

Lucky: "You'll never know how sorry I am for raping you."

(After he walks away, Sarah walks out from behind a set of trees and folds her arms over her chest as she speaks)

Sarah: "Something needs to be done. I need to step up my game with you, it sounds like. I've never had a problem getting what I want. I wanted Lucky and I got him." (smirks) "Right now, I want Jason. He's hot and sexy as hell. Oooh, I'll bet he's spectacular in bed." (chuckles evilly) "Can't wait."

 **Chapter 16 Done**

 **Please kindly review. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the feedback. Jason is in this chapter. Like I stated when I continued the story, some characters will be used more than others. I'm a devoted liason fan so be rest assured liason will be endgame and I appreciate your loyalty on this story. Enjoy this next update.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 17**

 *****Kelly's*****

(Elizabeth was happy to have her job back. She probably could have found something else. In the end, though, she loved being a waitress. She didn't like it when her sister made her appearances at times or when Lucky tried talking to her. She had to find a way to ignore them, though. She made a promise to herself that she'd find a way)

(Elizabeth was completely oblivious to the person speaking to her while behind the counter until a wave of hands snapped her back to reality)

Liz: "I-I'm sorry." (chuckles nervously) "What can I get you?"

Carly: (laughs) "What put you in a daze just now?"

Liz: "My dear sister and her sex partner."

Carly: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, boy. What'd they do this time?"

Liz: "Nothing…yet. Oh, but I'm not holding my breath that they won't cause problems in the future."

Carly: (smirks) "If they do, you'll handle them…outside of Kelly's. In here, I'll take care of the trash. We all know Sarah is too into herself to care about others. What's Lucky's excuse?"

Liz: "He's sorry for hurting me and was hoping for another chance."

(Carly laughs hard at that. Wow! Lucky was really something! Carly couldn't believe it)

Carly: "He just doesn't know when to give up, does he?"

Liz; "Nope. And I made it clear to him that I'm with Jason and I'm very happy." (smiles) "He's my world. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Carly: (grins) "With the way he feels about you, you'll never have to know."

Liz: (nods) "I'm grateful for that. He's my rock. He wants to take care of me, but I made it clear that I wanted to work. I love him, but I have no intentions of living off of him."

Carly: "I would expect him to say that and am glad you told him that. Our men like to take care of us, even when we don't need them to."

Liz: "Very true. Well, I better get back to work."

Carly: "Talk to you later."

 *****Jason/Elizabeth's Penthouse*****

 *****knock-knock*****

(Jason wasn't expecting anyone so he was wondering who was at the door. It can't be Elizabeth as she has her own key and she currently has a shift at Kelly's. He goes to answer the door and is surprised by who it was)

Jason: "Sarah? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sarah: (smiles) "Hi, Jason. How are you?"

Jason: (not amused) "Again, what are you doing here?"

(She walks past him to go into the penthouse, causing him to look at her weirdly)

Jason: "Did I say you could come in?"

Sarah: "I wanted to talk to you."

(Jason faces the bitch after he shuts the door. Sarah is wearing a long coat that goes just above her knees)

Sarah: "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now."

Jason: "I have nothing to say to you."

Sarah: (shrugs) "Okay, then I'll do the talking."

(He is caught off-guard when she unzips her coat with no clothes on underneath and opens it wide enough so Jason can have a good look)

Sarah: (smiles) "See anything you like?"

(He folds his arms and clears his throat)

Jason: "Not particularly."

Sarah: (surprised) "Are you saying that you don't want me? I'm all yours to do with what you please."

Jason: "Nope, not interested. You can go now."

Sarah: (scoffs) "Most men would throw themselves at me during this moment."

Jason: "Yeah, well, I'm not most men. I have no desire for you."

(He opens the door and faces her)

Jason: "You can go now."

(She zips up her coat and speaks in a frustrated tone)

Sarah: "I don't understand you, Jason! Why in the hell would you want someone who's broken when you can have me? I'm hot, sexy, and can have any guy I wanted. But, I'm choosing you."

(Jason couldn't believe how much of an ego this girl had! Wow, did she ever think highly of herself! Jason laughs incredulously at the little girl)

Jason: "Look, little girl. I wouldn't be with you even if there was no Elizabeth in the picture. You're NOTHING to me. I have no desire for you. No, actually, you make me sick with how you treat the woman I love. Notice how I call you a 'little girl' and Elizabeth 'woman'? That's what I think of you. You're just a bitch who likes to get her kicks out of hurting others. Elizabeth would never do that. She's kind and considerate and a loving human being. You? I have nothing positive to say about you. Elizabeth is everything I want and more in a woman. You wouldn't be fit to take care of a fish." (raises his eyebrows) "Does that answer your question, little girl?"

(As she walks to the door in a huff, she mumbles to herself)

Sarah: "I wonder how you would feel if you knew who really raped Lizzie."

(Jason faces her in confusion)

Jason: "What'd you say? I couldn't understand you."

(Sarah shrugs as she turns to face Jason at the door)

Sarah: "It doesn't matter. Forget it."

(Jason shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he shuts the door. Outside his penthouse door, Sarah narrows her eyes in anger)

Sarah: "I think it's time that you and I had a little chat, Lizzie."

 **Chapter 17 Done**

 **Thank you for always taking the time to review. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the feedback. It's appreciated. Here is the next update.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 18**

 *****Kelly's*****

(Elizabeth was interacting with the customers and they were laughing while she was taking their orders. She couldn't believe that her regular customers had her back with the Sarah and Lucky situation. She was worried that her job was really in jeopardy because of her bitch of a sister. Yes, Bobbie fired her. However, Carly had her back which completely surprised her. Elizabeth didn't expect that, but she welcomed it in the end. In all honesty, she was glad her and Carly were on the same page and were on good terms. She was definitely relieved)

(As Elizabeth finished taking her customers' orders, she walked behind the counter and gave the cook the slips. She then made a fresh pot of coffee for her loyal customers. She didn't like what happened next. Sarah walked into Kelly's and had a bright smile on her face. After walking to the counter, she speaks)

Sarah: "Hello, Lizzie."

Liz: (polite smile) "Sarah, what can I get you?"

Sarah: "Cup of coffee, please. How are you doing?"

Liz: "Can't complain. Things are great."

(Sarah didn't like that her sister was in such a good mood. So, she decided to press her buttons)

Sarah: (smirks) "I paid a little visit to Jason earlier."

Liz: (shrugs) "I'm sure he told you where to go."

Sarah: (tilts her head) "I'm sure if I stopped by again, he'd be politer and then be more talkative."

Liz: (laughs) "Yeah, right! He can't stand you!"

Sarah: (smirks) "Did he tell you I showed him my….um…body?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "And I'm sure he completely turned you down, didn't he? Oh, my dear, sweet Sarah, don't you ever learn? Jason doesn't want you. You have Lucky. I thought you wanted him."

(Sarah was getting pissed off! How dare Elizabeth treat her like this? It was time to annoy her little Lizzie)

Sarah: "Oh, Lizzie. So, it must suck that you don't know who raped you all of those years ago, doesn't it?"

(Elizabeth sighs deeply in response. She knew what Sarah was trying to do and she wasn't going to succeed)

Liz: "Would you like to order anything to eat?"

Sarah: (narrows her eyes) "So, it doesn't bother you that you don't know your attacker? I know it'd bug me."

Liz: "Would you like to know the specials?"

Sarah: "You're not going to answer my question?"

Liz: (polite smile) "Does it look like it?"

Sarah: "Oh, come on, Lizzie. Humor me."

(Elizabeth knew what Sarah was doing and it wasn't going to work. Elizabeth turns her back on Sarah to get the food that was done and brings it to the customers. Just as Sarah decides to follow her sister, she is stopped by Carly, who comes through the door just in time)

Carly: "Are you harassing my friend there, little girl?"

Sarah: (weird look) "I'm not little."

Carly: (hands on her hips) "You are when you go out of your way to bother people in my mother's café."

Sarah: (shrugs) "I'm just making conversation. I didn't know that was a crime."

(Carly points at Sarah with a serious tone)

Carly: "It is a crime when you bother a waitress while she's trying to do her work. Is she bothering you, Elizabeth?"

(As Elizabeth is tending to the customers, she speaks)

Liz: "Yep. I asked her if she wants to order anything, but she continues to bring up sore subjects I prefer to not discuss."

Sarah: "That's not true."

(Carly folds her arms over her chest and speaks in a warning tone)

Carly: "I know what you're trying to do, little girl. It's not going to work. My mother, Bobbie, gave me permission to tell the person to leave if they're being disruptive. I consider you being disruptive. Please leave as you're not welcome here."

(Sarah looks at Carly wide eyed. She couldn't believe it! What the hell? Sarah scoffs incredulously as she spoke)

Sarah: "I can't believe this! You're taking her side? First Jason, now you? Why in the hell is everyone sticking up for her?"

Carly: (smirks) "If you cause trouble again, I'll make sure that you're banned from Kelly's."

(Sarah looks at Elizabeth, who can't help the surprised face she had. Elizabeth was taken aback that Carly had that kind of power, even though she didn't technically own the place. But, she wasn't going to argue with it. In all honesty, she wanted Sarah gone. Sarah was disrupting her work. Elizabeth didn't like that. In all fairness, Elizabeth didn't want her sister there. With Sarah there, it was hard to do things)

(Sarah points at her enemies in a warning tone)

Sarah: "This isn't over, you bitches! I'll be back and I'll get my revenge on you…BOTH OF YOU!"

(Sarah rushes out of Kelly's, leaving Carly and Elizabeth to face each other and causally speak)

Carly: "I hope it's not something I said."

Liz: "I swear that girl is her own worst enemy."

Carly: "What are you doing after your shift?"

Liz: (smiles) "Jason and I are staying in and enjoying ourselves tonight. I'm sure we'll talk about things. I don't mind."

Carly: "Don't let him go. He's good for you,"

Liz: (chuckles) "That I know. We're good for each other."

Carly: "Have a good shift. If the little girl comes back, call me. I'll take care of her."

Liz: "No problem."

(Carly walks out of Kelly's, leaving Elizabeth to tend to her customers)

 **Chapter 18 Done**

 **I know Jason and Elizabeth haven't shared any scenes in the last couple of chapters. Like I said, I'm going according to my outline. They'll be sharing scenes in the next chapter and it'll be rated M being this story is M, hehe. Thanks for reading and those to review. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for your continued support on this story. It means a lot. For those of you who have left feedback, followed, and favorited 'Studio Love', it's greatly appreciated. Just to give you a heads-up, I will not be posting on Tuesday as it's Christmas and I know you and I will be with family and friends on Monday/Tuesday. Please know that posting will resume as usual on Friday, December 28th as usual. We are nearing the end of this story and there's still so much to go over. Anyways enjoy this next update. It's liason centric and it's M rated.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 19**

 *****Jason & Elizabeth's Penthouse*****

(Elizabeth comes into the penthouse. Jason was sitting on the couch having a beer. He sets down his drink and goes to his girl, giving her a kiss)

Jason: "How was your shift?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Not bad. My dear sister decided to make an appearance and attempt to get me to cave in and attack her. I ignored her, which she didn't like."

Jason: (scoffs) "I'll bet."

Liz: (laughs) "Then she tried to make me jealous by saying she paid you a visit wearing nothing under her coat."

Jason: "Which in return I told her to get the hell out."

(As they sit down and get comfortable, they continue talking)

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, I figured you did and I told her that, too."

Jason: "I told her even if you weren't in the picture, I'd never go with her. She means nothing as far as I'm concerned."

Liz: (sighs) "Normally, I wouldn't say something like that about my sister. However, that's how I feel. She tries to push me around every chance she gets. In the past, normally I'd fight back. Now? She's a complete waste of my time. She doesn't like that too much. I don't fucking care." (smiles) "I know you wouldn't give her the time of day."

Jason: "You're right. I wouldn't. She's a bitch who needs to go back to where she came from."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "You're one of a kind, Jason Morgan. How'd I get so lucky to land you?"

Jason: (smiles) "I'm the lucky one."

(They lean in and share a kiss. They then continue talking)

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Carly's actually been a lifesaver."

Jason: (surprised) "Come again?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yep. In the past, she'd jump in and hurl insults like Sarah. But, she stopped."

Jason: (hesitantly) "Do I dare ask why?"

Liz: "It's because of you and Sonny. She overheard you two talking about my rape. I preferred to have kept it a secret."

Jason: (sighs) "Baby, I'm sorry about that. But, it just kills me that the fucking police department are incompetent of solving a case…any case…in this freaking town. You deserve to have closure."

(She rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch in a huff)

Liz: "Don't you get it, Jason? I will never get closure. Do I want closure? Yes. But. I've come to accept the fact that it will never happen. I never saw the guy as he was wearing a ski mask. He was wearing all black. Can you please just let this go? I've come to terms with it. Why can't you?"

(Jason goes to his girl and looks her directly in the eyes)

Jason: "Because I know you. Yes, you feel defeated because the case hasn't been solved. But, I'll bet, in your heart, you want to know who attacked you." (raises his eyebrows) "Am I right?"

(Elizabeth stares at him for a long time before she nods her head in defeat. She raises her hands to her sides and walks away)

Liz: "Okay, yes, you're right. I would like to know my attacker. I would like to look at him in the eyes and ask him why? Why did he do this? What made me so special? It could've been anyone else in the word. Why me?"

(Jason sighs sadly as he walks to his girl)

Jason: "Because he's a pathetic excuse for a human being. He deserves to rot in hell. You're the most loving, kindest, and respectful person I know. You go out of your way to help others, even when they don't deserve it."

Liz: "True." (scoffs) "Lucky apologized to me about cheating on me with Sarah. I told him what he could do with that apology."

Jason: (smirks) "That's my girl. If he thinks he can make a heartless apology, he has another thing coming."

Liz: (smiles) "I don't know if I told you, but the day Sarah tried to back me in a corner, Carly defended me to her."

Jason: (shocked) "She what?"

Liz: (laughs) "Yep! She slapped my dear sister across the face twice and warned her if she didn't back the hell off, Sarah would no longer be allowed back. Carly and I had a long talk at her place. She knew she was in the wrong to 'hate' me all these years. She apologized and told her it was about time. We had a good laugh. We're finally on good terms."

Jason: "Remind me to thank her later. She finally did a good deed. Took her long enough to do it."

(He takes his girl in his arms and kisses her)

Jason: "Mmm, your watermelon lip gloss never disappoints."

Liz: (laughs) "Thank you. Glad you like it."

Jason: "Have I told you how much I love you?"

(Elizabeth tilts her head and thinks before speaking)

Liz: "Not since I left for work earlier." (smiles) "I love you, too."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nah, I think I love you more."

Liz: (giggles) "Oh, really, Morgan?" (smirks) "Care to prove it?"

Jason: (growls) "You read my mind, Webber."

(She squeals happily when he lifts her into his arms. They passionately kiss as he carries her up to their bedroom. He gently puts her down and they smile at each other when they reach their destination)

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "I'm sorry that the place isn't decorated. You know I love to surprise you."

(Elizabeth rests her hand on his cheek and smiles a bit)

Liz: "You should know by now that I don't expect you to do anything with the apartment or our bedroom. You tell me or show me everyday that you love me. That's all I care about, sweetie."

(They lean forward to share another kiss. When he reaches her neck, she raises her head to feel his soft kisses. She moans softly as she couldn't get enough of him. He breaks free from the embrace and speaks in a sensual tone)

Jason: "Can I take off your blue tank top, baby?"

Liz: "Yes, you may."

(He slowly lifts up her tank top over her head and begins to leave wet kisses along her cheeks. Then he moves to her neck and chest. She wraps her arms around him as she couldn't get enough of him. He uses his tongue to tease her a bit before moving his hands to her back. He unclasps her matching blue lacy bra and drops it to the floor. He smiles as he admires her naked flesh)

Jason: "So beautiful."

(He unbuttons her tan capris and lets it fall to the ground. He couldn't get over how great she looked. She rests her hands to the bottom of his shirt and he helps her lift it over his head. Ooh, she couldn't get over how hot he looked. Sarah could eat her heart out knowing she'd never be able to see Jason like this. Jason and his body were all hers and she was so incredibly lucky)

(She looks down a bit to see the top of his jeans. She moves her hands to unbuckle his belt and then undoes his blue jeans)

Liz: "These need to come off."

Jason: "My pleasure."

(He slides his pants off, revealing his black boxers. Elizabeth could swear she was foaming at the mouth. She loved, absolutely loved his body. His six pack abs, perfectly toned body. She licks her lips in satisfaction)

Jason: "I take it you like what you see, baby?"

Liz: (nods) "Mmm-hmm. Very much."

(She looks down to his black boxers and sultry chuckles)

Liz: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking to get some action tonight, Mr. Morgan."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, ma'am."

Liz: "Your boxers need to come off. But first…"

(She uses her hand to feel his dick through his boxers. She massages him, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. He felt so hard)

Json: "Fuck, baby! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

(She slides his boxers down and smiles in satisfaction at his shaft that springs free. She licks her lips as she gets ready to make her next move. She gets down on her knees. He opens his eyes and looks down at the woman he adored)

Jason: "While I appreciate what you're about to you, baby, I don't expect you to do it."

(After she rests one finger over her mouth to silence him, she smiles as she uses her hands to massage him. He leans his head back as she takes him in her mouth. He hisses as his eyes are closed to feel the sensations that she was giving him)

Jason: "Oh, shit. So good."

(She smirks in response as she twirls her tongue and she began sucking him. He gently rests his hands on her hair. He always made sure to not hurt her, but moves his hands around on her head. Oh, God, how he was enjoying this)

Jason: "You make me feel so fucking good, baby."

(He looks down to see her continuing to give him head. He smiled as he massaged her head while she continued to go down on him. He gasps when she began sucking him harder)

Jason: "Elizabeth! Fuck!"

(She loved that she was pleasing him like this. Before long, he came into her mouth. She swallowed every taste and was tempted to make him cum again, but decided to do so next time. He stood her up and kissed her passionately. After pulling away, they both smile)

Liz: "You always taste so good."

Jason: "My turn, baby."

(He softly lays her on the bed and takes off her blue panties. He goes on the bed and rests his arms under her thighs. He lays wet kisses along her lower stomach area. They continue to have eye contact until he starts licking her clit. She rests her head back and tugs on the blanket that's around her)

Liz: "Oh, Jason! Oh, baby!"

(He fucks her with his tongue, going in and out with his bubblegum tongue. When she moves her body slightly up and down, he holds her thighs a bit tighter to keep her still. He smiles as he was happy he was doing this for her. He begins sucking her)

Liz: "Shit, Jason! Whatever you do, don't stop. Oh!"

(He began sucking her harder. Her hand goes from the blanket to his spiked hair and lightly tugs)

Liz: "Oh, baby! I'm going to cum!"

(Before long, she screams his name in ecstasy. He devours her clean and goes to her, laying on her side. He shakes his head and chuckles a bit)

Jason: "My love, how great you taste." (smirks) "Are you ready for me, baby?"

Liz: (smiles) "I'm more than ready, honey." (chuckles evilly) "Fuck me and fuck me hard."

(He leans over to grab a foil wrapper from the dresser drawer next to the bed. After putting the condom on his member, the lovers face each other)

Jason: "I love you, my sweet Elizabeth."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jason."

(He leans over and enters her. After going slow a few moments, he causes her to scream in pleasure when he slams into her. During the night, they made each other cum more times than they could count. They couldn't get enough of each other. Sweat streamed down the sides of their faces and bodies from the hotness they were experiencing. They were getting tired, but didn't fucking care. It was a night they'd never forget)

 **Chapter 19 Done**

 **Please kindly review. Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20 and 21 were both short when typed out. I'm combining the two chapters together so it's a bit longer. So instead of it being Chapter 20 and 21, it'll just be Chapter 20. I know a few people asked about the Carly/Alexis/Sonny situation earlier in the story. Why Carly faked her death/kept the truth from Sonny and why Jason kept mum. To be honest, I wasn't planning on adding it in as I wasn't sure if it was necessary. However, due to the fans who were wondering, I added it in in this chapter so you have closure. I hope I ended that storyline justice. I always tell my readers to let me know when they're confused about something, which they did. So, I wanted to make sure it was explained. hehe. Also, another secret is revealed in this chapter regarding Elizabeth's rape. More secrets will be revealed as we get to the end of this story. Thanks as always for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 20**

 *****Next Day in Sonny & Carly's Penthouse*****

Sonny: "So, how are things going with Elizabeth?"

Carly: (smiles) "Great. We mended fences." (chuckles) "Or should I say. I got over myself and she was nice to accept my apology and bad habits. She called me out on my shit, which I'm not sure if that surprised me or not."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Why should that surprise you? Jason and I call you out on your shit all the time."

(smirks) "You do have a tendency to think you're right all the time."

Carly: (pouts) "No, I don't."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure about that?"

(Carly opens her mouth like she's going to say something and points at him. She refrains and crosses her arms over her chest, sitting back against the couch)

Sonny: "You know I love you, Carly." (chuckles) "Even when you're high maintenance."

Carly: (clears her throat) "Anyway, changing the subject…I'm glad that Elizabeth and I are on better terms."

Sonny: (nods) "I'm happy for you, honey. It was time, as well."

Carly: (guiltily) "I was a bitch to her over the years, wasn't I?"

Sonny: "Let me put it this way. You didn't help matters, especially when she was having an off day."

Carly: (serious tone) "Now that I've 'matured', I'll tell you one thing. Elizabeth's bitch of a sister better lay off."

Sonny: "Sarah, I take it? Yeah, from what I hear, she's a Miss-Know-It-All who thinks she's God's gift to men."

Carly: (points to Sonny) "She's a tramp who needs to get off her high horse. Ugh! Can't stand her!"

Sonny: (dryly) "Imagine being her sister and having no choice but to put up with her. That's what Elizabeth goes through when they cross paths."

Carly: "I told Elizabeth to call or text me if Sarah gives her a hard time. So, she doesn't have to put up with the crazy bitches' attitude."

Sonny: (smiles) "You've definitely turned over a new leaf." (nods) "I like it."

Carly: (chuckles) "Me, too. I did good, didn't I, baby?"

Sonny: (grins) "You did very good."

(Carly had a good day and knew it was time to admit her faults regarding what happened during the events after Alexis and Sonny slept together. When she was hiding out in Sycamore Bend and everyone thought she was dead. She sighs deeply as she knew without a doubt that Sonny would be pissed off with her. However, she was turning over a new leaf, so she needed to change the error of her ways. Sonny could tell something was on her mind and it wasn't good)

Sonny: "Okay, spill it."

Carly: (guiltily) "Spill what?"

Sonny: (slowly enunciates her name) "Carly…"

Carly: (sighs nervously) "Okay, please don't hate me. I did something bad and I need to tell you. I need for you to forgive me because this was when I was mad as hell at you."

Sonny: (sighs) "What's it about?"

Carly: "Sycamore Bend. Jason knows about it and I made him promise not to tell you even though he wanted to. To say he wasn't happy with me on my choices would be an understatement."

Sonny: "Just tell me what it is, Carly."

Carly: (nods quickly) "Okay, just wait until I'm completely finished and then you can yell at me." (winces) "Like I said, you won't like it."

(Sonny waves his hand as he gives her the floor to tell her story)

Carly: (sighs deeply) "Okay, here goes. I was angry as hell when I caught you in bed with Alexis. You didn't see me, but I saw you. So, to get a little payback, I ran off and wound up in an accident. I almost died when I was found in Sycamore Bend. I don't remember how I got there, but I woke up in a cabin when I was reported missing and a nice couple took care of me. I didn't know them, but they had a kind heart. I was weak and afraid I was going to die, but thankfully, I didn't. The couple had a radio going on to hear the news, so that's how I knew you, Jason, and the PCPD were trying to find me. To be honest, though, Sonny? I didn't give a fuck because I felt like you betrayed me when you slept with Alexis. Should I have left Port Charles and I guess faked my death or whatever you want to call it?" (shakes her head) "No. But I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting. In the end, I knew I needed to come back and face the music. Jason knows all of this and he was mad as he wanted me to tell you the truth. I told him I would, but I kept on procrastinating. He almost told you a few times, but I did my usual round of pouting and it convinced him to stay silent." (sadly) "I'm so sorry, Sonny, for doing that. I know it was wrong, but you know me. I told myself I was doing the right thing even though I wasn't." (chuckles dryly) "Okay, now you can yell at me or worse. You can leave me being I betrayed you."

(Carly looks down in shame and waits for Sonny's wrath over her confession. She looks up to see Sonny's face, which is a mixture of anger, disappointment, and sadness)

Carly: (shrugs) "Go ahead. Yell at me. Leave me. Walk out on me. I probably deserve it."

(Sonny shakes his head and looks away for a bit before facing his wife)

Sonny: "For one thing, I wish you would have told me all of this when it first happened. I know I never should have slept with Alexis, but that's over and done with. Obviously, I didn't see you, otherwise, I would have tried to explain my actions." (sighs deeply) "Carly, why….why did you feel the need to lie to me and let me believe….let everyone believe….that you died when you didn't? I know you wanted me to hurt like I hurt you, but…"

(He sighs deeply as he rests his face in his hands and gently rubs his face afterwards. He then readjusts himself on the couch before speaking)

Sonny: "Am I mad that you lied to me about all of this?" (nods) "Yes." (scoffs) "Carly, you should know me by now that, yes, I get mad and probably yell, but I know your faults. You know my faults and I know yours. We accept each other because you know damn well neither one of us are perfect."

Carly: (tearfully cries) "I know that. And yes, I know you too well. You may yell and lecture, but we're still here….together. So, tell me, is my betrayal too much for you or do you think you can forgive me?"

Sonny: "In all honesty, Carly, I probably can't fault you for betraying me because you felt betrayed regarding my night with Alexis. Do I wish we could change what happened that night?" (nods) "Yes." (tilts his head) "I'm mad because you didn't feel like you could come to me and be honest about it. But I understand why you felt the need to do it. Let's just say it's over and done with and move on."

(Carly sniffles as she nods her head and smiles)

Carly: "Thanks, baby."

Sonny: "I love you, always and forever."

Carly: "I love you, too."

(They share a kiss and embrace)

 *****A Few Hours Later*****

(Carly decided to help out at Kelly's as Elizabeth had the day off, even though another waitress was currently there. She was at the counter when she heard some yelling coming from upstairs in the apartments. She looked confused as she didn't know why someone would be shouting that loud. She walks upstairs to ask them to lower their voice so they didn't disrupt business downstairs. She stops in her tracks when she hears the voices coming from Lucky's apartment. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help as the shouting grew more intense)

 *****Inside Lucky's Apartment*****

Lucky: (shouting) "You're a bitch! No wonder your own sister won't speak to you! You need to get off your fucking high horse!"

Sarah: (scoffs) "It's not my fault that she refuses to speak to me! Maybe if she were a little more mature! She's a self-righteous know-it-all who thinks she can have anything she wants! She needs to be brought down back to reality!"

Lucky: "Maybe if you were nicer to her…!"

(Sarah shakes her head in anger and points at him)

Sarah: "You need to get over yourself! Forget Saint Lizzie and the fact that you feel 'so bad'! She doesn't deserve your so-called apologies!"

(Lucky rushes to Sarah and speaks in fury as he points at himself)

Lucky: "I do feel bad! I feel horrible!"

Sarah: (shakes her head) "You don't deserve Lizzie!"

 *****Outside Lucky's Apartment*****

(Carly was about to knock on the door when she hears Elizabeth's name used again so she stops in her

tracks and listens)

 *****Inside Lucky's Apartment*****

Sarah: (yells) "You may be the one who raped Lizzie so you two could be together in the end like your parents were, but you don't deserve her!" (laughs incredulously) "Maybe I should tell the whole world what you did to Lizzie! That YOU are the one who raped her when she was fifteen years old!"

 *****Outside Lucky's Apartment*****

(Carly looks wide-eyed and mouth open when she heard what Sarah yelled at Lucky! _What the fuck?!,_ Carly thought to herself. She-She couldn't have heard right. LUCKY was the one who raped Elizabeth years ago?! He took her virginity in the harshest way possible?! Holy shit! Carly continued to be shocked as hell. She didn't know what to do. Carly knew Elizabeth had a right to know what she just heard. However, she didn't want to bring up painful memories. Carly stood there in amazement when all of a sudden, the door opens. Carly takes a step back so she's not in the person's way. Sarah rushes out and goes down the hallway when Carly's voice stops her)

Carly: "Hey, Sarah!"

(Sarah immediately stops and turns around, surprised to see her rival)

Sarah: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Carly: "Bobbie owns the place, remember?"

Sarah: "That doesn't explain why you're up here versus downstairs in the café."

Carly: (shrugs) "I heard some loud shouting up here. I was going to tell whoever it was to lower their voices." (raises her eyebrows) "Lo and behold, I find the shouting coming from Lucky's room."

(As Carly continues to speak, she walks to Sarah)

Carly: "I overheard some very interesting information. Is it true that you accused Lucky of raping Elizabeth when she was 15?"

(Sarah attempts to play dumb)

Sarah: (odd look) "No. Why the hell would he do that?"

Carly: (tilts her head) "I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

Sarah: (scoffs) "Maybe you should stop eavesdropping on other people's conversation. Then again, you always did like to meddle in people's lives. You liked to go where you're not wanted."

Carly: "Maybe you and Lucky shouldn't raise your voices if you didn't want to be heard."

(Sarah walks to Carly and attempts to stop shivering, but it wasn't working. Sarah needed to know Carly's next move)

Sarah: "What are you planning on doing?"

(Carly raises her eyebrows and looks straight into Sarah's eyes)

Carly: "You mean what Lucky needs to do."

 **Chapter 20 Done**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the feedback. I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 21**

 *****Hours Later*****

(At Jason's penthouse, Max, Johnny O., and Francis are in the living room. They've been wanting to discuss Elizabeth's rape without Jason as they knew it was a delicate subject. They wrecked their brains as they tried to think of more details from looking at the police file)

Max: (sighs) "Man, there's nothing much in the file that would tell us who the fucker is."

Johnny O: "It said the male was never caught and she was badly bruised."

Francis: (chuckles dryly) "Yeah. She was badly bruised, alright. The asshole nearly killed her when he attacked her."

Max: "It'd be interesting if it was revealed to be Spencer, from the way he's treated her so far. Cheating

on her with the Webber sister and then his fake apologies?"

Johnny O: (confused) "Why do you think it'd be Lucky?"

Max: (shakes his head) "I don't, actually. I just think it'd be interesting if it was, though."

Francis: (raises his eyebrows) "Whoever did it must've really had an ax to grind with her. They probably thought hurting her would make them feel powerful."

Johnny O: (spits) "It'll tell you one thing, though. When we do find out who it is, they will die a very slow and painful death."

Max: (shakes his head) "No one hurts Elizabeth and gets away with it."

Francis: "No woman deserves to have that done to them." (nods) "When we find out who it is, they're toast."

 *****Elizabeth's Studio*****

(Elizabeth had been at her art studio for hours. Being it was her day off, she wanted to get some painting done. She's been meaning to come here over the last couple of weeks. With her work schedule and spending time with Carly and Jason, she hasn't been able to. While she is busy drawing, there's a knock at her door. She was curious who it might be as Jason was currently at work with Sonny and the guards were at Jason's penthouse. She walks to the door and answers it, revealing Lucky. She rolls her eyes in annoyance as she speaks)

Liz: "What do you want, Lucky?"

Lucky: "Can we talk?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Why? There's nothing left to say."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "Please?"

Liz: "Fine. Only for a few minutes, though. I want to enjoy my day off."

(She shuts the door after he walks in. She folds her arms as she faces him in expectancy. He rests his hands in his jean pockets and speaks in a bit of a nervous tone)

Lucky: "I'm sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention."

Liz: (shrugs) "I'll admit I was upset when it happened. It's over and done with now."

Lucky: "W-Would you ever consider giving me another chance?" (sighs softly) "I still love you, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth looks at him incredulously! Is he for real? She raises her eyebrows as she speaks)

Liz: "You're kidding, right? Lucky, you're with Sarah. Do you honestly think that I would ever give you the time of day after you cheated on me with her? If you do, you are sadly mistaken."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "It was just sex, Elizabeth. Nothing more."

(She laughs in response. Wow! He privately hopes that she'll give him another chance as that was the plan all along. He raped her like his father raped his mother and, in the end, they became a couple and later married. He is caught off-guard by her next choice of words)

Liz: (smiles proudly) "I found someone who truly loves me and I love him. He accepts me…faults and all. He doesn't judge me and would never hurt me. He loves me for me and doesn't expect anything from me. He's my best friend and I have no desire to leave him."

(She knew she probably shouldn't say her next choice words and it'd sting for him, but he was really pissing her off)

Liz: "He also satisfies me in EVERY way possible. You, Lucky? You never did that."

(Lucky scoffs in reply! What the hell? He couldn't believe this! He shakes his head as he talks)

Lucky: "You would choose that mob killer over me?! Elizabeth, he kills people for a living!"

Liz: (smirks) "I'd choose him in a heartbeat. Yes, his job is dangerous. You know the difference between you and him is? He would never cheat on me. We satisfy each other. With you? You got bored too easily when I wouldn't give you sex. I wasn't ready to sleep with you yet, so you turned to Sarah. I'm not going to take the chance that you wouldn't sleep with her again if you got bored. No, thanks."

(Lucky was steaming mad! Who the fuck did Elizabeth think she was?! He leaves in a huff, slamming the studio door behind him. He knew that he wasn't perfect, but Morgan was a lot farther from perfect than he was. In the hallway of Elizabeth's art studio, Lucky puts his hands together completely and speaks in a warning tone)

Lucky: "The first time I raped you was an accident as I thought it'd bring us closer together like it did with my parents. However, you think you're so perfect…you and Morgan. To teach you a lesson, you fucking bitch, I'm going to repeat what I did to you when you were fifteen." (shakes his head) "You don't get to screw me over and get away with it, you fucking whore."

 **Chapter 21 Done**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave feedback. This story will be a bit dark and you'll see why when reading it. I know it's super short but as always I went according to my outline when writing it. Enjoy.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 22**

 *****Late the Next Night*****

(Carly had been wracking her brain trying to figure out whether or not she should break Elizabeth's heart and tell her what she discovered. Carly still couldn't believe it! Lucky raped Elizabeth when she was fifteen! She nods her head in determination. It was time to go to Elizabeth and Jason with her discovery. She just hoped that she wasn't too late)

 *****Kelly's*****

(Elizabeth was tending to her customers. It was almost closing time. When she left the penthouse earlier today, Jason, Sonny, and the guards were chatting. She was glad that Jason had friends outside of their relationship. In a way, she had someone, too. It was the last person on Earth she expected. She was grateful for her new friend, though)

(Elizabeth saw Carly earlier briefly. Elizabeth had the feeling Carly was wrestling with her demons as she looked disturbed. Elizabeth didn't know whether to reach out or leave Carly be. She didn't want to overstep. In the end, she left it alone)

(Five minutes before closing, the customers say their goodbye's to Elizabeth, who graciously does the same. All of a sudden, Lucky walks in as Elizabeth is busy cleaning up. It catches her off-guard to see him there. She sighs deeply as she spoke to him)

Liz: "What do you want, Lucky?"

(Lucky smirks as he replies in a dark tone)

Lucky: "I want you, Lizzie."

(She stares into his dark eyes and her mind wanders)

 *****Flashback*****

(The man pulls her into the bushes while Elizabeth screams in helplessness. She hoped against hope that someone heard her. While he rips her dress apart, the masked man speaks)

Man: "I want you, Lizzie. You know you want it."

 *****End of Flashback*****

(Elizabeth quickly shakes her head to come back to reality. Her mouth parts slightly as she slowly looks at Lucky again. She was shaking horribly as she came to a realization. Holy shit! Was she right? She had to find out. She stutters trying to get the words out)

Liz: "It-It was…It was….you, wasn't it? You were the one who raped me."

(Lucky smiles evilly in response)

 *****Jason's Penthouse*****

(There's a pounding at the front door, causing the mob enforcer to grow worried. What the hell? All of the men glance at each other as Jason rushes to open the front door. Carly hurriedly goes in and Sonny and Jason look at her in horror)

Jason: "Carly, what's wrong?"

(She stutters as she tries to speak. Sonny attempts to comfort his girl while she tries to get her words out)

Sonny: "Okay, honey, take a breath. Tell us what's going on."

(She takes a deep breath and when she is a bit calmer, she can finally speak, but in a worried tone)

Carly: (to Jason) "You need to get to Elizabeth now before it's too late."

(Jason looks at Carly in confusion. Why would Elizabeth be in trouble? He needed to find out)

Jason: "What's wrong with Elizabeth, Carly?"

Carly: "Last night when I was at Kelly's helping the waitress out, I heard shouting coming from upstairs. After going upstairs, I realized it was coming from Lucky's room. I was going to tell him to keep it down, when I overheard him and Sarah, I believe, shouting. Jason…what I heard…"

(Jason grew concerned and rests his hands on Carly's shoulders as he nods and speaks in a serious tone)

Jason: "What did Sarah and Lucky say to each other, Carly?"

Carly: "Sarah told Lucky that the world should know that he was the one who raped Elizabeth when she was fifteen years old. That his plan to rape Elizabeth and in the end, them being together would never work. Even though it did for Luke and Laura."

(Sonny shakes his head in confusion)

Sonny: "Carly, why didn't you say anything before now?"

(Carly sighs and shakes her head as she was still torn up from last night's events)

Carly: "I know Elizabeth has a right to know. I just…I didn't want to dredge up bad memories for her again. She's slowly getting over it. In the end, I know she deserves the truth."

(Jason grabs the keys to his Blazer and rushes out in a panic, hoping he gets to Kelly's in time to save his girl. He knew she had a shift at Kelly's and he didn't know where Lucky was. He prayed to God Lucky wasn't at Kelly's)

 **Chapter 22 Done**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites as always. To the guest (meridian) who was confused by the scene between chapter 21 & 22, I reread both chapters and even asked another friend who faithfully reads this story, and we're a bit confused why you'd be puzzled regarding the story scene. Please know that I always state the scene in *** and a line when it's another scene. I'm not sure what else you mean. If you have any other concerns, please PM me and we can talk. Thanks for the feedback.**

 **This is a dark chapter but it gets better. Enjoy.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 23**

 *****Kelly's*****

(Elizabeth was getting more scared by the minute. She was right! Lucky raped her when she was fifteen. How could he do that to her? What kind of sick person does that to someone they know? She honestly didn't think that Lucky was capable of that. Boy, was she wrong! She shakes her head as she tried to contain her worries. She was failing miserably, though)

Liz: "I-I want you to leave…now."

(Lucky shakes his head as he walks closer to her until just the counter was between them)

Lucky: "What's the fun in that, Lizzie?"

(Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wondered how it all came to this. The Lucky Spencer she remembered wasn't perfect, but at least he had a heart. Now? She didn't recognize him. He was a total stranger to her. She shakes her head and spoke in a sad tone)

Liz: "How could you hurt me like that, Lucky? What-What happened to you?"

Lucky: (sighs) "When my parents were younger, my dad raped my mother. They later got married and I was positive that the same thing would happen for you and me." (smiles) "I would have helped you through it. In the end, we would grow closer and get married."

Liz: (scoffs incredulously) "Lucky, you're delusional! There is no fucking way that I would've turned to you in the end. You're-You're crazy!"

(Lucky shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head, speaking matter of factly)

Lucky: "It doesn't matter now. I'll have you, whether you like it or not."

(She tried to figure out the best way to get away from him. She looks around without moving her head. He laughs as if he could read her mind)

Lucky: "There's no escaping me, Lizzie. I will have you and there's nothing that you can do about it."

(She casually walks to the end of one side of the counter that was close to the stairs that leads to the small apartments, hoping she'd throw him off. After she does that, she runs to the end of the other side of the counter and makes a beeline for the door. However, Lucky captures her)

Liz: "No!"

Lucky: (chuckles evilly) "I got you, Lizzie!"

(As she tries to escape from his clutches, she screams)

Liz: "You will NEVER have me again, you fucking asshole! I won't let you!"

Lucky: "Tough luck. You're mine for the taking, you little whore."

(She tries to fight him off as best she could, but he was overpowering her. She manages to punch him in the nose during the struggle. Afterwards, he grabs her arms and speaks in a warning tone)

Lucky: "You deserve to get what I'm about to do to you, you bitch."

(Despite her best attempts, he pins her to the floor. She shouts with all her strength)

Liz: "Someone! Please help me!"

(Lucky slaps her across the face to shut her up. He starts to unzip and unbutton her pants. Before Lucky can finish his mission, someone bursts through the front door, revealing Jason. Jason immediately sees Lucky over Elizabeth. Jason grabs Lucky and the two are face to face. Jason talks in a deathly voice)

Jason: "You may have hurt Elizabeth years ago, you fucking prick. But, you won't be doing it again!"

(Lucky laughs in response and spoke)

Lucky: "You will NEVER be able to erase what I did to Lizzie, Morgan! She's broken and deserves what I'm about to do to her."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Maybe I can't erase it, but I won't let you repeat what you did."

(Jason punches Lucky in the eye, then kicks him in the groin. Lucky bends over and touches his manhood in pain. Jason takes his gun out of his jeans pocket)

Jason: "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

(He points his gun at Lucky, his target, and shoots him in the forehead. After Lucky's lifeless body falls to the floor, Jason helps Elizabeth up from the ground. They embrace the other)

Liz: "Thank you for rescuing me."

Jason: "I'm glad that I got here in time. You will never need to be afraid of him again, baby. I'm here and always will be here."

Liz: (confused) "How did you know to save me?"

Jason: "Carly knew what Lucky did to you when you were a teen. She overheard him and Sarah in his room yelling at each other. Sarah threatened to tell everyone what he did. When Carly confronted Sarah in the hallway, she asked what Carly was going to do. Carly made it clear that Lucky needs to tell the truth and own up to what he did."

Liz: "When Lucky said, in a dark tone, that he wanted me, I-I had a flashback to the night in question. In the flashback, he said in a dark tone as he threw me in the bushes…'I want you, Lizzie'…it all hit me. I don't know why I didn't remember it before, Jason. Maybe if I had remembered it, I could have prevented this from happening."

(Jason rests his hand on his girl's right cheek and caresses it, tilting his head sadly)

Jason: "Baby, you probably repressed that part of the attack. It's not uncommon for you to repress something bad that happened to you. Don't be so hard on yourself, baby."

Liz: (tearfully) "I just feel like an idiot, Jayse. I feel I should have remembered it all before now."

Jason: "Listen to me, baby. When someone goes through a traumatic event, like you did, it's perfectly normal for your mind to block things out. It happens. Your brain will remember the leftover details when it's ready. It may have taken years for it to happen, but you remembered, sweetie. What matters is you remembered."

Liz: (nods) 'I see your point. I wish it would have happened a long time ago, though."

(She can't help but chuckle, causing him to laugh in reply)

Jason: "I bet we all wish that we could remember every detail of things in life. Hell, with my line of work with Sonny, there's things my brain probably blocks out because it was either too traumatic or because of my many concussions when in fights with the enemy."

Liz: (smirks) "Oh, Morgan, you're one of a kind." (laughs) "Your line of work definitely does come with it's challenges. But, I wouldn't trade you for anything or change you for anything in the world."

(She leans forward and kisses him, which he gladly reciprocates)

Liz: "I love you, babe."

Jason: "I love you, too. Always and forever." (tenderly) "You're my world, Elizabeth Imogene Webber." (shakes his head) "I have no plans on ever letting you go. You're mine for life."

Liz: (giggles) "I'm not going anywhere, Morgan. I'm yours for life." (nods & smiles) "You're my best friend, my confidant, my lover, and everything else."

(They share a passionate kiss before talking again)

Jason: (rolls his eyes) "I guess I better call it in…what happened with Spencer tonight. Do I want to?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "I hope he goes to hell for what he did to me. Yeah, we better call it in. Otherwise, we'll be accused of withholding evidence."

Jason: (nods) "True."

(They leave the café, hand in hand. Jason makes the call on the way home. He wasn't sorry that Spencer was killed because of him. He just felt bad that his girl went through another traumatic event. However, it was over and done with…finally)

 **Chapter 23 Done**

 **Thanks for reading and for the reviews. It's greatly appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the feedback. I appreciate it. To the guest (meridian)...no worries on the scene. I'm glad it all worked out. I don't like it when my readers are confused and I do my best to explain something so they understand everything. I hope I did this chapter/story justice as some of you had questions/concerns on Sarah/lucky. This chapter is dedicated to Sarah/Liz/Audrey.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 24**

(Now that the situation with Lucky was dealt with, Elizabeth knew it was time to talk to her grandmother, Audrey. Elizabeth never liked the fact that Audrey told her to just get over what happened with her rape. Even though Elizabeth got over what happened because she was told to, she privately wished her attacker was caught. She had lost hope that she would ever know who it was. However, with Audrey telling her to move on and that it wasn't worth dredging it up, Elizabeth had no choice but to listen to her stern Gram. The end result? Elizabeth grew to resent her grandmother as Elizabeth felt Audrey didn't care about her rape. It hurt Elizabeth that Audrey didn't seem to care about her feelings)

(Elizabeth wasn't completely ready to go to Audrey. She knew it was time, though. It has been a few days since the whole thing so she was sure the situation was in the papers. Audrey hasn't tried to reach out, so Elizabeth figured she needed to take the first step)

(Elizabeth stood at the front door to Audrey's house. She took a deep breath before knocking. There was movement inside before the front door opened. Elizabeth tried not to show her nervousness, but failed. Audrey smiled politely at her granddaughter)

Audrey: "Hello, Elizabeth."

Liz: (nods) "Hello, Gram."

Audrey: "Come in."

(She opens the door wide enough to let Elizabeth in. Both women sit down on the cream-colored couch and got comfy. Elizabeth rests her purse on the brown wooden coffee table in front of her before she begins)

Liz: "I'm guessing you're surprised I'm here."

Audrey: (sighs) "Yes, I am. However, I was wondering when you would come, considering what happened to Lucky."

Liz: "I take it you read the papers on it?"

Audrey: (nods) "I did. I was shocked to find out that it was him who hurt you." (sighs sadly) "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

Liz: (frustratedly) "Are you really?"

(Audrey looks at her granddaughter sincerely and a bit shocked by the accusation)

Audrey: "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Liz: (scoffs a bit) "Because you pretty much told me I should just get over it. I felt broken inside and I needed comfort from you and Sarah." (shakes her head) "You were never there for me and I was only fifteen."

Audrey: (sadly) "I was wrong when I did that. Sweetie, it just looked like the PCPD weren't going to catch the culprit. I felt it should just be in the past. There was no need to dredge it up."

(Elizabeth got up from the couch in a huff! What the hell?! She couldn't believe her Gram did that and said that back then and repeated it just now even though it was said in the past too)

Liz: "Do you have ANY idea how alone I felt when you did that?! Huh?! You're my family! My-My closest living family! You were supposed to help me through it! But, no! You told me I should just drop it as it was a lost cause! It may have been a lost cause to you, but it sure as hell wasn't a lost cause to me! Because of the way you drilled it into my head that the person didn't matter, I told myself that it didn't matter! That it was over and done with and I should leave it be! However, my heart knew that I couldn't! Jason was the only one who was truly there for me! Him and my TRUE FRIENDS in Sonny, Carly, and the guards!"

(Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears from flowing during all of this. She sniffled and attempted to wipe her eyes with her hands. Audrey was tear-stained as well when she got up to face her heartbroken granddaughter)

Audrey: (tearfully) "I will never be able to express how sorry I am, dear. I-I know that I made a terrible mistake in judgement years ago when I urged you to let it go. I NEVER should have said that. I will never forgive myself for that. I will understand if you can never forgive me. I wouldn't be able to forgive me, either."

(Elizabeth wipes at her continued tears, trying to stop them from flowing. She folds her arms over her chest and briefly looks away)

Liz: "It may take me a bit to get past it. However, I'll do my best to forgive you." (sadly) "I hate feeling like this, Gram. I want to be able to forgive you and move forward." (nods) "Can you be patient with me while I do that?"

Audrey: "Of course I can, sweetie."

(Audrey takes a step forward, wanting to seal the distance that was between them. Elizabeth felt an inkling to this and allowed her Gram to comfort her. They both share an emotional embrace. After breaking free, they sit back down on the couch)

Liz: "Has Sarah stopped by recently?"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "No. Why would she?"

Liz: (chuckles dryly) "I'm surprised. Lucky supposedly felt bad for what he did. Sarah knew what he did. Gram, Sarah knew for awhile and didn't say a word."

Audrey: (eyes widened) "I'm shocked! The Sarah Webber I love and remember would have told someone as soon as she found out."

Liz: (snorts) "Nope. That Sarah is long gone. The new Sarah promised Lucky that she would never tell his secret. Then, when she got pissed off at him for showing compassion towards me for what he did, she threatened to spill the beans. By that time, Carly overheard the conversation. Carly didn't want to hurt me, but she made the right decision in the end to tell Jason the truth. Jason rushed to Kelly's as Lucky was about to repeat what he did years ago."

(Audrey shook her head in confusion before speaking)

Audrey: "Why did Lucky do it in the first place? What did he have to gain? I knew it was probably in the Port Charles Press, but I'm still confused."

Liz: "When Luke and Laura were younger, Luke raped Laura and normally, that would've split them up for good. In the end, though? They fell in love and got married. Lucky figured in his own twisted mind that the same thing would happen for him and I."

Audrey: (shocked) "You can't be serious."

Liz: "Uh-huh. Then Sarah set her sights on every guy in town, including Lucky. She seduced him while him and I were still together. I broke that relationship off and didn't look back." (smiles) "I met a wonderful man in Jason Morgan and we fell in love." (chuckles) "Although, I think he fell for me first." (rolls her eyes) "Sarah was jealous, so she tried to seduce Jason, but he turned her down flat."

Audrey: (angrily) "That girl. I don't know what she was thinking when she did all of that. I will be having a LONG talk with her when I see her."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Be careful. She may try twisting things around or sweet talk you. She tried to do that with everyone else. I will never forgive her for what she did to me."

Audrey: "Oh, trust me, young lady. I definitely see things clearly now."

(They are caught off-guard by the knock at the front door. They were wondering who it could be. Upon answering the door, Audrey didn't look surprised by her guest)

Audrey: "Hello, Sarah."

Sarah: (smiles) "Hi, Gram."

Audrey: "We were just talking about you."

Sarah: (puzzled) "'We'?"

(Audrey opens the door wide enough so Sarah and Elizabeth can connect eyes)

Liz: 'Hello, sister."

Sarah: (narrows her eyes) "What are you doing here?"

Audrey: "She is updating me on a few things. I'm glad she did, though, because you never did."

(Sarah rushes in and points at Elizabeth while speaking at Audrey)

Sarah: "You can't believe a word she says! She's a liar!"

(Elizabeth momentarily lets Audrey have the court so Sarah could dig her own grave)

Audrey: (folds her arms) "Oh, really? And what did she supposedly lie about?"

Sarah: "I-I told Lucky he needed to admit what he did to Lizzie. He wouldn't."

Audrey: "Oh, really? So, the only reason you threatened to tell everyone is because Lucky pissed you off when he felt bad for hurting your sister?" (tilts her head) "Did you really seduce Lucky while he was still technically with Elizabeth?"

(Sarah was going to attempt to lie, but she knew it was a lost cause. She looks like she wants to speak, but it wasn't worth it)

Audrey: "That's what I thought. By the way, young lady, did you try seducing Jason when he was and is still with your sister?"

(Sarah was fuming on the inside! She was hoping she could spin things around, but that was proving to be a challenge)

Sarah: (stutters) "It-It was just a joke."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Even though you were wearing nothing underneath your coat? Are you sure it was just a joke, Sarah?"

(Elizabeth does something that even catches herself off-guard, but it was LONG overdue. She connects her left hand with Sarah's right cheek and punches, hard, causing Sarah to fall back a few steps. Elizabeth angrily points at her bitch of a sister)

Liz: "THAT IS FOR HURTING ME ON PURPOSE AND NOT GIVING A SHIT ABOUT IT! YOU KNEW DAMN WELL I HAD BAD THINGS GOING ON IN MY LIFE AND YOU DIDN'T CARE! NOW, INCASE IT'S NOT CLEAR, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SISTER. YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND EVERYONE I LOVE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'VE HATED ME ALL THESE YEARS WHEN I HAVE DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU!"

(Sarah scoffs incredulously as she speaks to Elizabeth)

Sarah: "Nothing?! Are you serious?! You get everything you want! Saint Lizzie gets everything handed down to her on a silver platter! You were the town bad girl but yet everyone sees you as this PERFECT woman who can do no wrong! It was time for me to knock you down a few pegs, you bitch!"

(Audrey couldn't believe what Elizabeth just did. In the end, though, Audrey completely understood why Elizabeth did that. As for Sarah, Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could Sarah do all of this? This is not the same Sarah that was sweet growing up)

Audrey: "Sarah! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Sarah: "Gram, don't you see? It's all Lizzie's fault!"

Audrey: "You know perfectly well what her name is, Sarah. So, knock it the hell off." (narrowing her eyes)

(Audrey walks to Sarah and stares at her for a moment before shocking Elizabeth and Sarah with her next move. Audrey raises her right hand and slaps Sarah across her left cheek)

Audrey: "I don't know what the hell happened to the sweet and innocent Sarah growing up. I don't recognize her anymore. The Sarah I know and remember wouldn't hurt another family member like this...especially on purpose! I'm very disappointed in you! I may be wrong in this, but I don't give a shit! You are no longer welcome here or a member of this family!"

(Sarah faces her Gram in shock! She shakes her head as she attempts to defend herself)

Sarah: "Gram, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I was just joking around!"

Audrey: "No family member treats others like that. Consider yourself disowned."

(Elizabeth smiles as she gets up from the couch. She says her goodbyes to Audrey and leaves while Sarah cries in shame. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders now. She could finally be happy, truly happy, with the man of her dreams and amazing friends. She no longer needed to worry about Sarah and Lucky as they were completely out of her life. She couldn't wait to start her new life. And it was about to start…right now)

 **Chapter 24 Done**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Next chapter is the Epilogue.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N at the end. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

 **Title: Studio Love**

 **Chapter 25/Epilogue**

(Everyone is at Jason and Elizabeth's penthouse celebrating. They were glad the whole fiasco with Lucky and Sarah was over with and they didn't have to worry about the scheming duo anymore. Jason and Sonny decided to cook some burgers and brats. The guards are having their own chatting session going on. Carly and Elizabeth were in Jason and Elizabeth's bedroom so they could have some privacy separate from the craziness downstairs. They sit on the bed and talk)

Carly: "So, how are you…really?"

Liz: (sighs) "It saddens me that my own sister betrayed me. I pray that she will grow up, but I won't hold my breath. Not only did she seduce Lucky, but she tried to seduce Jason. To top it off, she kept Lucky's secret from me. He raped me years ago and she didn't care. What kind of a sister does this, Carly?"

Carly: "One that doesn't deserve your forgiveness. I hope both her and Spencer rot in hell for their lies. Lucky was taken care off awhile ago and Sarah recently by Audrey."

Liz: "I don't know what possessed Lucky to think that his so-called plan would work. If he truly loved me, he wouldn't have done what he did." (scoffs) "He was an ass and I'm glad Jason got rid of him."

Carly: (raises her eyebrows) "It doesn't bother you that Jason killed Lucky?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Nope, because if Jason hadn't finished Lucky off, Lucky would have found a way to hurt me again…or worse." (nods) "I know what Jason does for a living. Do I like it? Not really. But, I support him on his choices in life, just like he supports me on my choices. I love him no matter what, just like he loves me no matter what." (smiles) "He's my other half, Carly. I can't imagine life without him."

Carly: (chuckles) "I'm glad you feel that way. If you didn't, I would have kicked your ass."

Liz: (laughs) "Don't worry! I'm Jason's girl for life."

(Carly briefly looks down before facing her friend, smiling in relief)

Carly: "Thank you for giving me another chance and being patient with me while I got over myself and grew up."

Liz: "No problem. It worked out in the end because I'm glad we're friends."

Carly: (smirks) "Friends 'til the end?"

Liz: (smiles) "Sounds good to me."

(They share a hug. They discuss Carly's little incident regarding Alexis and Sonny. Elizabeth shakes her head in amusement as she said nothing shocks her anymore regarding what Carly does. In the end, Elizabeth is glad that Sonny forgave Carly and they mended fences. Jason and Carly had a long talk about the incident, as well. He was relieved that, not only did Carly admit her faults to Sonny, but that they worked things out. Jason didn't always approve of Carly's life choices, it worked out in the end. Sonny lectured Jason on not being honest with him, but he understood it wasn't Jason's story to tell. Both men shared an understanding. After everyone has gone home a few hours later, Jason and Elizabeth both enjoy some alone time. Elizabeth lays in Jason's arms in their bedroom against the backboard)

Jason: "Did you have fun today, baby?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Yes, I did. You were being good to me as always."

Jason: (smiles) "Get ready to expect many good things for life. You're my girl and I love you. I plan on spoiling you as long as you'll have me."

Liz: "I have no plans on leaving you, babe. I love you, too. I'm your partner, confidant, lover, and soulmate for life."

(They share a kiss and enjoy the rest of the night)

 *****2 Years Later*****

(Jason and Elizabeth have been blissfully married for the past year. Carly and Elizabeth are best friends who get along well. Elizabeth has forgiven Audrey regarding past mistakes. Now, the two are close again…just like they were when Elizabeth was growing up. Sarah continues to be an outcast of the family, despite her continued attempts to explain herself. Sarah has finally realized that her lies and manipulations have caught up with her. Sarah continues to be shocked that she's been disowned. Elizabeth has no interest in trying to make amends with her sister. She may be wrong in that, but those closest to her are her true family)

(Elizabeth and Jason are currently having a romantic dinner. As they're enjoying supper next to the terrace, Elizabeth couldn't help the glow from escaping her. She had been waiting all day to be alone with her hubby. He can't help the chuckle from escaping his mouth)

Jason: "What's gotten you so cheerful all of a sudden?"

Liz: (smiles) "I'm just a happy person. Can't I be full of joy, Mr. Morgan?"

Jason: (grins) "Yes, you can, Mrs. Morgan. I'm just curious why you're exceptionally chipper this evening."

Liz: (disappointed look) "You are aware that we've been trying to get pregnant for the last six months."

Jason: (nods) "Yes and we've agreed that if God doesn't bless us with a child soon, we would look towards adoption or even surrogacy. I told you I'm game for whatever you decide." (sighs) "We've had so many close encounters, that it's been disappointing."

Liz: "I also haven't been feeling queasy like women usually feel when they're pregnant or when they first learn they're expecting."

Jason: "Yes, I understand."

(Jason could tell from the way his wife was moving her lips a bit, that she was fighting a smile)

Jason: "Am I misinterpreting the signals or are you trying to tell me something?" (curiously)

(Elizabeth breaks into a smile and clears her throat)

Liz: "How would you feel about adding another member to our family, 'Daddy'?"

(It takes Jason a second to realize where she's going with the conversation. His eyes widen in amazement and he speaks)

Jason: "Y-You mean…you're…we're pregnant?"

Liz: (laughs) "Congratulations, 'Dad'!"

(Jason gets up from the chair and goes to his girl, taking her in his arms. They laugh happily and kiss before he speaks)

Jason: "When did you find out?"

Liz: "I took a pregnancy test this morning as I felt weird. Even though the test said 'positive', I continued being cautious. When I saw Dr. Kelly Lee, she confirmed it. I couldn't believe it." (grins) "I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but I wanted to wait until we could do it together. I want to share every moment with you, baby, regarding this pregnancy."

Jason: (smiles) "Thank you. I appreciate it. So, it's for sure? We're having a baby?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "It's what I've always dreamt about. I can't wait to meet him or her."

Jason: "You'll be a wonderful mother."

Liz: (points out) "We will make good parents."

Jason: "I love you, baby, so much."

Liz: (happily) "I love you, too, Morgan. We're finally getting the family that we've always wanted."

Jason: (smiles brightly) "I can't wait."

 *****THE END*****

 **I hope you liked the edited version of the story and my spin on it. Thank you to those who left reviews, favorites, and follows. I'll keep you up to date when the time comes when I post my next full-length story in my 'Future Liason stories update'. I will probably post a few short stories before that. I'm going to take a little hiatus while I work on my Liason stories as well as other ones I've put on hold. Take care. Until next time!**


End file.
